NAYERT
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Becky's long lost sister comes to visit...but sparks beging to fly!
1. NAYERT01

NAYERT

Chapter One-The Arrival

"Hey Becky? Isn't your sister supposed to be coming here to visit this week?" asked Danny Tanner.

"Yeah. She's flying in from New York tonight," Rebecca Consopolus said grinning. "Sorry I forgot to tell you sooner."

"That's okay…we'll just have to clean the house starting now," Danny said, smiling. "I can't believe that your mother never mentioned her."

"Mom kind of shunned her if you will," Becky said, slowly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Danny asked, also sitting down.

"No…she's a singer," Becky replied, looking up at Danny. "My mother felt that singing didn't really put food on the table, or was a worthy profession."

"Look at Brittany Spears," Danny replied. "She made it."

"That's exactly why my mother hated singing," Becky said, grinning.

Danny chuckled and shook his head.

Just then, the back door opened leading into the backyard and Danny's two eldest daughters, D.J and Stephanie entered, followed by Joey Gladstone.

"Hey. Dad? Is Becky's sister coming tonight?" Stephanie asked, eagerly.

"Yes. We're going to pick her up around seven?" Danny asked, turning to Becky.

Becky nodded. "Her flight lands at six fifty five,"

"Hey, at least we'll be right on time," Joey said, grinning.

"I'd better go check on Niki and Alex. Jess should be home soon," Becky replied as she got up from the table and headed up to the attic.

"Hey Dad? How come Becky's mom never told us about her sister?" D.J asked, as she went over to the refrigerator and took out a container of apple juice out, then reached for a glass.

"Because she's a singer," Danny replied. "You see, Becky's mom felt that singing wasn't a good profession."

"That's cruel just to not tell people you have two daughters and just because one of them does something that you don't approve of? She still should've been behind her regardless," D.J replied frowning.

"I know…that's mean," Stephanie added sitting down.

"What's the sister's name?" Joey asked, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Stephanie.

"Emma, I think," Danny replied.

"That's a beautiful name," D.J said as she took a sip of the apple juice.

"Well, that's good…at least we won't be standing at the airport shouting "Becky's Sister, over here!" Joey replied.

Stephanie giggled.

"Or we could always use the more familiar term "Hey you"," Joey continued.

D.J grinned this time.

Then, Michelle, Danny's youngest daughter, came down the stairs. She was four. D.J was 15 and Stephanie was 12.

"Hi people," she said, brightly.

"Hey Michelle…are you excited about meeting your Aunt Becky's sister?" Danny asked, picking Michelle up and putting her on his lap.

Michelle was dressed in pink overalls and a white turtle neck shirt beneath. Her blond hair was pulled into pigtails.

"Yeah," Michelle said, eagerly. "I hope she likes chocolate cake!"

Danny laughed and set Michelle down.

"Um, Dad? I have a bit of a problem," Stephanie said, slowly.

"What's the problem?" Danny asked.

"I need to do a report on someone I look up to," Stephanie continued slowly.

"What's the problem then?" D. J asked.

"The problem is…I don't know who to pick…I look up to a lot of people,"

"Well, you could do one on your old Dad," Danny replied humbly, running a hand through his black hair.

"Or me," Joey said, then changed his voice into Abraham Lincolns. "I got a lot of stories I could tell."

Stephanie was torn. Now she had an even bigger problem…if she chose Joey, would it bother her father? And if she chose her father, she didn't want to hurt Joey's feelings either.

"Ugh…I'm going to decide this later," Stephanie said, getting up from the table and she jogged upstairs.

"She's got issues," Michelle said.

Jessie Consopolus, Becky's husband came home shortly from running an errand. They all talked excitedly about Emma coming to visit them for a week.

6:55 PM.

SAN FRANSICO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

EMMA DONALDSON

I eagerly stepped off the plane and onto the Jetway. I was carrying my duffle bag on one shoulder. I was excited to meet the Tanner family. Becky has told me a lot about them.

The father, Danny, loved to be neat. That didn't bother me too much since I was the same way. Joey was basically a big kid. I loved that too. I was also the same way. I had a pretty good sense of humor. D.J and Stephanie are growing up nicely and Becky sent me pictures of her twins, Niki and Alex. They were just adorable!. Jess, her husband, was a hottie and Michelle, the youngest daughter, was just a cutie.

I was 31 years old with shoulder length dark, curly brown hair and honey colored brown eyes. I was dressed in jeans, a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and a red shirt left unbuttoned over it. I had pulled two strands of my hair back and fastened it with silver clips. I had light pink eye shadow on and clear lipgloss. Around my neck, I had a gold plated name necklace and small diamond stud earrings in my ears.

I stepped into the terminal. I spied Becky right away. I squealed happily and rushed over to her.

"Hey! Oh my God you look great!" Becky gushed happily as we hugged.

"So do you!" I cried pulling back from the embrace.

Her shoulder length medium brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

She was standing with two guys.

"Emma? This is Danny and Joey," Becky introduced me to each one.

Danny was tall. He had short, thick black hair and blue eyes.

His jaw had dropped slightly when I had first stepped off the plane. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Emma. I hope you had a nice flight from New York," Danny said, shaking my hand back.

"I did, thank you," I grinned.

I turned to Joey.

"Hi," Joey said, shyly as he too, shook my hand.

"Hey," I grinned.

Joey was about my height with short, light brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a baseball jersey.

"Let's get going," Becky said, brightly as she linked arms with me and we began heading out of the terminal.

"Emma? Don't you have other luggage?" Danny asked.

I turned around.

"Nope. This is all I need for a week," I said, gesturing to the blue duffle bag hanging off my shoulder. "I travel light." 

I added, grinning.

Danny grinned back.

"Would you like me to take that?" Danny asked politely.

Becky and I looked at each other before breaking into identical grins.

"Sure. Thanks," I said, sliding the strap off my shoulder and handed it to Danny.

We continued out to the parking lot and climbed into a tan Ford Taurus.

Danny was driving. Becky was in the passenger seat and Joey was sitting beside me in the back seat. We pulled on our seat belts and Danny started the car. He put it in drive and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, Becky tells us you're a singer?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "If you'd like, later on I could sing for you?"

"That would be lovely," Danny said, glancing in the rear view mirror at me.

"How'd you get started?" Joey asked.

"When I was sixteen. I used to sing in the street but now, I've got a part on Broadway in the play "_Sphynx,_" I replied softly.

"That's a popular show I heard," Danny said. "It's about this girl that is beaten so badly that she can't identify the person that did it. Am I right?"

I saw Becky watching Joey in the outside side view mirror. I glanced at him. He looked put out.

"Um, not quite," I said, chuckling. "It's really about this girl that is beaten, yes, but she can't identify the person because it turns out it was her own husband. She was torn between turning in her husband, or letting it go."

"Oh," Danny said, blushing.

I decided to talk to Joey.

"Becky tells me you're into comedy and recording with Jess?" I asked, brightly.

"Yeah," Joey said, as he too began blushing. "I'm working on having my own comedy show."

"That's great!" I said, brightly. "I hope you could show me some of your routines later?"

"I'd love to," Joey said still blushing.

I caught Becky's eye and we broke into grins.

About ten minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of their house. We pushed open our doors and climbed out, then closed them. Danny led us into the house. We were standing in the kitchen. There was a back door that led from the backyard and driveway into the house and into the kitchen.

"Kids! Come meet Aunt Becky's sister!" Danny shouted.

Four people came jogging into the kitchen. Three beautiful girls and Jess.

"That's D.J, Stephanie, and Michelle," Danny introduced.

"Hi," D.J and Stephanie said, politely.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" Michelle asked.

"Honey, I don't think Emma wants to be asked that right now. I'm sure she's tired from her trip and hungry," Danny said, gently.

"It's okay. I don't mind," I said and bent over so Michelle and I were eye level.

"I just happen to love chocolate cake. Have you ever had chocolate mousse?" I asked.

"Whoa baby! She's great!" Michelle cried as she rushed forward and threw her arms around my waist.

I grinned.

Michelle turned to Danny.

"She's pretty too, right daddy?" Michelle asked.

Danny shifted nervously onto his left foot.

"Um, why don't you drop your stuff off in the room and we'll start dinner?" Danny said, quickly.

I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I hope I'm not sleeping in the toilet," I joked.

D.J and Stephanie laughed.

"No. You're sharing with D.J," Danny replied. "That's okay, right?"

"Sure! I don't mind," I said, brightly.

"Great. Here D.J. Take Emma's duffle bag and help her get settled," Danny said, handing the duffel bag to D.J.

"Sure. Come on Emma, I have lots of questions!" D.J said excitedly. 

I followed D.J up the stairs.

"Don't hound her!" Danny's voice floated after us.

As I was unpacking, there was a knock on the door to D.J's room.

"Come in," D. J called.

The door opened and Becky stepped in.

"Hey Becky," D.J said, brightly.

"Hey. Emma, can I talk to you for a second?" Becky asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to leave?" D.J asked.

"No. You can stay. I think you've noticed what I'm about to say," Becky said.

I tilted my head, wondering what Becky was about to say.

"I think your father and Joey have a crush on you," Becky said, breaking into a huge grin.

"Oh yeah…I noticed the way they were looking at you earlier," D.J said, also breaking into a grin.

I grinned too.

"That's sweet,"

"Do you have a boyfriend back in New York?" D.J asked.

"A fiancé actually. We're supposed to get married in three months," I said.

Becky hugged me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! You've got to tell everyone at dinner!"

"I will. When is dinner? I'm starving!"

"Dinner!" we heard Danny's voice float up the stairs.

"There ya go!" Becky said laughing.

We laughed and headed back down stairs.

We all sat down at the table. Jess and Becky were sitting at the other end. I was sitting between Michelle and Joey.

Across from me was D.J and Stephanie. Danny was at the head of the table. Jess was at the other end and Becky was beside Stephanie.

"Emma's got great news!" Becky said, happily.

Everyone looked up expectantly.

I began blushing.

"I have a fiancé. We're going to be married in three months,"

Danny and Joey looked stunned.

Stephanie was beaming.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Mike,"

"Oh…that's wonderful! Congratulations," Danny said.

Just then, the phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Jess said as he got up and went over to the phone.

"Tanner residence,"

A pause, then:

"Yes…she's here. Hold on," Jess said as he covered the mouthpiece and looked at us.

"Emma? There's someone that needs to speak to you," Jess said.

From his expression, I could tell there was something wrong.

My heart pounding, I pushed back my seat and stood up. I gently took the phone from Jess and put it to my ear.

"Hello? Emma Donaldson speaking," I said.

Every eye was on me.

"Yes. My name is Sally Majoris. I'm calling for Mike Walters," a woman's voice came on the line.

"Yes?"

"He wanted me to tell you that the wedding and engagement is over," the woman continued.

I froze. I think everyone could see something was wrong.

Joey stood up. So did Jess and Danny. The girl's were watching me with solemn expressions.

"Why didn't he tell me himself? And who are you really?" I demanded.

"Because he thought it would be better to hear it from me…his girlfriend,"

"_His girlfriend_?" I shrieked. 

Now, everyone was alert.

"How the heck would that be better than hearing it from himself? Fine. You can have the pig," I snapped as I hung up.

I hugged myself and began pacing slightly.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Becky asked alarmed.

"Mike's girlfriend just called. The wedding and engagement is off," I said.

At that point, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I walked briskly out of the house and into the backyard.


	2. NAYERT02

NAYER

Chapter Two-Connections

I sat leaned against the railing to the back porch. How could I be so stupid? How could I think someone like Mike would like me?

I heard the door opening. Joey and Jessie stepped out.

"You okay, Emma?" Jess asked concerned.

He and Joey stood on either side of me.

"I guess so. I was just stupid to think Mike would actually want to marry me," I snorted as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"You're not the stupid one…Mike is," Joey said, softly.

I smiled.

"That was really a cowardly thing to do…have your girlfriend call your fiancé and tell her that the wedding and engagement is off," Jess said, angrily.

"Not to mention cold," Joey added.

"Well, I hope her dress gets caught in the car door and it drags her several feet," I muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Jess said.

I laughed.

Jess put a hand on my shoulder and winked at Joey before heading into the house. Before Joey could open his mouth, Danny came out of the house.

"Are you feeling better, Emma?"

I could see Joey's expression. I remembered what Becky told me earlier.

"Yes, thank you," I said, softly and clasped my hands behind my back. "Joey was just about to show me some of his routines."

"Oh…okay. I'll see you later then?" Danny said.

I could see he was disappointed.

"Absolutely. I'm staying in the same house," I grinned.

Danny grinned back and headed back into the house.

"Well, are you going to show me your work?" I asked, grinning.

Joey grinned.

"Well blow me down!" he said in Popeye's voice.

I laughed.

"That's great! What else do you have?" I asked, eagerly.

"Oooh, I hate that rabbit," he continued in Yosemite Sam's voice.

I laughed again.

"You're great!"

Joey blushed.

"Thanks,"

"I hope you get that show. I would definitely come and see you," I said, softly as I put a hand on his arm before turning around and heading back into the house.

After dinner we all sat in the living room and watched TV. I was sitting on the couch in between Jess and Michelle, and Becky. D.J was sitting on the chair, Stephanie was sitting on the other chair and Joey was sitting on the armrest of the chair next to D.J.

"Emma? Can you sing for us?" Michelle asked, eagerly turning to me.

"I don't think Emma's up to it right now," Becky said, gently.

"It's okay, Becky. It'll help," I said, softly. "What would you like to hear everyone?"

"I don't know…what songs do you know?" Stephanie mused.

"I know a lot," I said, laughing.

Then, I remembered a song that I always loved.

"Ah yes, I got one," I said.

Everyone was attentive and listening intently.

"_Somewhere there's a river…looking for a stream._

_Somewhere there's a dreamer…looking for a dream._

_Somewhere there's a drifter…trying to find his way_

_Somewhere someone's waiting to hear somebody say…_

_I believe in you. I can't even count the ways that ii believe in you._

_And all want to do is help you to believe in you._

_Somewhere someone's reaching trying to grab that rein._

_Somewhere there's a silent voice…learning how to sing._

_Some of us can't move ahead…we're paralyzed with fear_

_And everybody's listening…cause we all need to hear…_

_I believe in you…I can't even count the ways that I believe in you_

_And I want to do is help you to…believe in you._

_I will hold you up…I will help you stand._

_I will comfort you when you need a friend._

_I will be the voice that's calling out,_"

I repeated the chorus of "I believe in you…"

My voice was high and clear. When I was done, everyone cheered.

"Wow! You've got a great voice!" Stephanie cried.

"Yeah! It's beautiful!" D.J added eagerly.

"I can't believe mom shunned you," Becky said, shaking her head.

"Neither could I," I said, quietly. "But then again, mom always disliked show business. Have you spoken with mom lately?"

"Yeah. A couple of weeks ago, Niki and Alex had a mild case of the flu. I called mom after that to see what she thought after we called the doctor," Becky said.

"Did she ask about me?" I asked, hopefully.

"Technically," Becky said, slowly.

"Technically?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah. She asked if I had heard from Emma Donaldson lately," Becky said, quietly.

I nodded.

"That's just cold," Stephanie said.

"I know honey, but…" Becky began.

"She should be happy she has a daughter!" Stephanie continued angrily. "Not many people have that!"

With that, she slid off the chair and flew up the stairs.

I was shocked.

"I think I'd better go see what's wrong," Danny said as he stood up.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"Sure," Danny said, smiling.

I stood up and gave Joey a smile before following Danny up the stairs.

BECKY.

I saw Emma give Joey a smile before heading up the stairs after Danny. I looked over at Joey and broke into a huge grin.

"I think she likes you," I said.

"Neh," Joey said, shaking his head.

"Joey, we're not blind, man," Jessie said. "She likes you!"

"Why?" Joey asked. "She a beautiful woman. She could have anyone she wanted."

"Joey, she just had her heart ripped out by her fiancé. She could use someone to make her laugh right now…plus, she deserves someone nice like you," I said, softly and gently.

"She definitely likes you, Joey," D.J added grinning too.

"She's pretty Joey! Ask her out!" Michelle piped up.

D.J, Jessie and I laughed.

"I don't think this is the right time. I think I should give her some time," Joey said, slowly.

"Man, all those hours of watching cartoons is really starting to take its toll on your brain," Jessie said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Jessie got up and went over to Joey. He smacked him up the back of the head.

"Just what I thought…instead of rattling in there, there's no noise…which means your brain turned to mush,"

We laughed, even Joey.

EMMA.

Stephanie was sitting on her bed staring at the floor when Danny and I entered the room. She was sharing the room with Michelle. Apparently D.J had her own room…Michelle's old room.

"Steph? What's wrong?" Danny asked, sitting beside Stephanie. I stood by the door, not really wanting to intrude.

"Emma's mother should be happy she has two daughters! What would happen if something happened to her? There'd be no one around to take care of them! She'd regret everything!" Stephanie said.

"I know honey, but Mrs. Donaldson has different beliefs," Danny said, gently.

"Steph? If I may," I said, politely.

"Sure," Danny said, as he stood up.

I went over and sat next to Stephanie.

"Steph, just because my mother doesn't approve of what I am doing, doesn't mean I don't love her or mean that she doesn't love me. She's just…bitter, I guess you could say," I said, gently.

"I never knew my mother…I would give anything to have known her," Stephanie said, quietly.

"I know…but it's okay. I've got good news," I said, brightly. "Now that my fiancé dumped me, I'm thinking of moving here."

Stephanie brightened.

"Really?"

"Really," I grinned.

"That's great!" Stephanie cried happily as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"I'm positive. I don't have any family really. You guys certainly made me feel welcomed," I grinned.

Danny grinned back.

"Come on…let's get back down stairs,"

We got up and headed down the stairs.

When we arrived downstairs, everyone looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Becky asked looking from Danny, to me to Stephanie.

"Everything's okay," Danny smiled as he sat back down.

"Good," Becky said, grinning.

"What other songs do you know, Emma?" Michelle asked, cheerfully.

"Well, I know a really good one for Christmas," I grinned putting my face close to hers. "But I'll save it for Christmas time."

Michelle grinned.

"I bet you know awesome dance moves," D.J said.

I frowned.

"Does the Funky Chicken count?"

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, I know a routine to the Christmas song, but that's about it,"

"When Christmas time rolls around you have to show me," D.J said eagerly.

"I'd love to," I grinned.

"Me too?" Stephanie said.

"Absolutely…you too Michelle," I added.

"Jess? Why don't you show Emma your recording studio?" Becky suggested.

"It's in the basement," Jess said. "That means I'll have to move and go down stairs."

"Wow…you catch on so fast," Becky grinned playfully smacking Jessie on the arm.

"Sure. Come on," Jess said, getting up. "Joey? You coming?"

"Yeah," Joey said, brightly.

"Mind if I come?" Danny asked.

"Um, Danny? I need your help with the twins," Becky said, quickly.

I threw her a relieved and grateful expression. She winked.

"Okay. No problem," Danny said, brightly.

Truthfully, I started to like Joey. Joey and I followed Jess into the kitchen and down stairs.

We headed down another shorter staircase then hit the basement. Against the wall was tons of recording machines, a keyboard, and a microphone.

"How's your band doing?" I asked, scanning the entire basement.

"Not bad. You're looking at it," Jessie said, grinning.

I looked at him startled.

"You're doing it solo? When did this happen?"

"Since the band got tired of Jessie talking to his hair before each rehearsal," Joey said.

I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to cover a snort and laugh. Jessie narrowed his eyes at Joey.

"Quiet you," Jess shot back good-naturedly. "The band is still together…it's just on hiatus. I bought all of this equipment."

"Wow," I said in awe.

"This used to be my old room…but now I'm upstairs across from D.J's room," Joey said.

"Yes…and he is able to burp himself too," Jessie replied.

I laughed. "That's a good thing! If he starts relying on other people to burp himself, it's not good,"

Jess leaned close. "See, the trouble starts when he needs help wiping himself,"

I burst out laughing again. I looked at Joey. He was getting embarrassed. He shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"Okay…enough teasing Joey," I said, as I stopped laughing. I put a hand on Joey's arm.

"He watches cartoons," Jessie said.

"So do I," I admitted grinning.

Suddenly, Joey seemed annoyed.

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of Emma?"

Jessie looked at him startled.

"No…just talking with her…that's okay right?"

"Not when you're trying to embarrass me," Joey said, angrily.

Jessie stood up and stood in front of Joey.

"I'm just telling her the truth," Jess said.

I stepped in between them and held my hands out trying to keep them apart.

"Guys…stop. I don't care who watches cartoons. I watch them too!" I said.

Jess was silent and then turned to his recording equipment. 

"Come on Joey. Can you show me your room?" I asked, brightly.

Joey was still glaring at Jessie, but then snapped out of it.

"Huh? Sure,"

We began heading up stairs.

He had tons of stuff from cartoons and posters of hockey players on the wall.

"Wow…you've got a lot of stuff!" I said, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking around at the entire room.

"Yeah," Joey said, softly. "My dad was in the army. We moved around a lot."

"That's hard," I said. "I can imagine how lonely it got."

"It was…but then I got into doing comedy," Joey said, leaning against his dresser.

"Does your dad know you're doing comedy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't approve at first…then, one time when I did a show with Wayne Newton, he saw that what I did made people feel good. I like making people laugh," Joey said.

"Sounds like we've got a lot in common," I said, quietly. "My mother doesn't approve of me singing. But yet she liked Becky going on television. Go figure."

Joey's expression turned sympathetic.

"Sometimes it takes a bit for someone to come around," he offered.

I nodded and stared at the carpet.

"Are you sure you're okay about Mike?" Joey asked, concerned.

I shrugged.

"I just thought that maybe he was the one for me…I guess I was naive,"

"You had no way of knowing,"

"I should've seen the first sign. We were out on a date one time. Some hot looking girl in a tight red leather dress comes into the restaurant where we were. He starts flirting with her right in front of me. Do you know what he introduced me as?" I asked.

Joey shook his head.

"His sister. Can you believe it?"

Joey looked appalled.

"I should've taken that first sign that he was a jerk," I sighed. "Oh well. I'm glad I found out now before we had gotten married."

Joey nodded.

I checked my watch.

"Oh boy. It's getting late. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night, okay?" I said, getting up.

Joey smiled.

"Good-night,"

He opened the door for me and held it open for me as I left.

"Thanks,"

I entered D.J's room and changed into a pair of pajamas. Shortly, everyone had gone to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. NAYERT03

NAYERT

Chapter Three-Robbery

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy then I've been in a while. I really started to like Joey now. D.J was making her bed. I was sleeping on an extra cot. I didn't mind though.

"Deej? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure, Emma," she said, brightly.

"Um, I really like Joey," I said, feeling myself blush. "What do I tell your father? I think he likes me too."

D.J smiled.

"Joey's a great guy. He's caring, kind and funny. My dad will understand. Let's not tell Stephanie or Michelle because your private life will be all over the house in a matter of seconds," D.J said.

"Tell Stephanie and Michelle what?" Stephanie's voice came from the doorway.

She and Michelle were standing there looking confused.

"That you're dweebs," D.J said.

I chuckled.

"Hey…I'm not a dweeb," Michelle said indignantly putting a hand on her hips.

"Dad's making breakfast. Let's go," D.J said.

"I'm just going to change out of my jamies," I replied.

"Sure," D.J said as she, Stephanie and Michelle began heading down stairs. I pulled a pair of jeans and a white peasant style blouse out of my duffel bag.

Once I was dressed, I too, headed downstairs. 

Everyone was up eating.

"Morning, Emma," Jess said brightly.

"Morning everyone," I said, sitting down at the table between Stephanie and D.J. Across from me was Joey, Michelle, Jess and Becky. Danny was cooking breakfast.

"Would you like some homemade waffles?" Danny asked.

"I'd love some," I said, eagerly.

I was starving.

Danny placed three big waffles on my plate before sitting down to his own meal. We all hungrily dove in.

"Did you sleep okay?" Danny asked. "You're comfortable?"

"Absolutely," I replied, taking a sip of orange juice. "Is there an ATM around here?"

"Yeah. About ten minutes from here," Joey replied.

"Great. I need to get some cash out of the machine," I replied digging into the waffles again.

"We'll take you," Jessie offered as he gestured to himself and Joey. "I need to get something from the music store and Joey has to get something from the pet store for Comet."

"Comet?"

"Our dog," Stephanie replied. "He's a golden retriever."

"Where is he? I love dogs!" I gushed.

At that moment, a beautiful golden retriever galloped in from the living room. He came right over to me and began licking my hands and face. I laughed and rubbed his neck.

I felt Joey's eyes on me the entire time.

"He usually likes to sleep in the kitchen, but I don't know where he was last night," Danny mused.

"Maybe he was in the living room since that's where he came from?" Jess said, mockingly.

Danny gave Jessie a false smile.

"Man, they should give you an award,"

"Boys," Becky said in a stern, but teasing voice. "Stop the fighting. You're making it seem like you're showing off in front of Emma."

Feeling myself blush even more, I kept my eyes on Comet.

I returned to my breakfast.

I finished and Danny began loading the plate into the dishwasher.

"Ready?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Joey was dressed in jeans and a white shirt this morning.

"Ready," Joey replied.

"Let's go," Jessie said, as we stood up and headed out of the kitchen through the door that led into the backyard and driveway. Jessie had a beautiful red Mustang. It looked like a '75 model.

"What a gorgeous car!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," Jessie said bowing. "Her name is Sally."

Jessie held the passenger side door open. Joey climbed into the backseat. The seat snapped back and I slid onto the passenger seat. Jessie closed my door for me and walked around the driver's side, pulled open the door and slid onto the seat. He closed his door. The top was down so the wind blew our hair back.

"Let's roll," Jessie said, putting sunglasses on and he started the car. He put it in drive and we pulled out of the driveway.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind in my face.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled up in front of an ATM. There were a lot of stores around too.

I pushed open my door and climbed out. I stood in front of the ATM and slid my card in. I punched in my code and waited for the money to come out.

I felt someone behind me and something probing my back.

"Give me your money," a harsh voice hissed.

Shaking, when the money came out of the machine, I took it and handed it over my shoulder.

"HEY!" I heard Jessie's voice bellow from the car.

The man brought something hard and solid down on the back of my head. I cried out and fell to my knees in a heap.

The next thing I knew, Joey had leaped out of the car. The man that robbed me took off running. Joey took off after him in a flat out run. Jessie leaped out of the car and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked, worried as he put his hands on my shoulder. 

I rubbed the back of my head.

"My head," I moaned.

I knew Jessie could feel me shaking violently.

Jessie smoothed out my bangs. Eight minutes later, Joey came jogging back.

He was out of breath. He bent over and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"I lost him," Joey gasped. "Is she alright?"

"I think so…just shaken," Jessie said. "Here. Stay with her. I'm calling the police."

Joey then crouched down beside me and put his hands on my shoulders while Jessie ran into a nearby store to call the police.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

I didn't reply. Instead, I just threw my arms around Joey's neck and hugged him. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly encircle me. I pressed my face into his shoulder and just cried.

He pulled me closer against him. I hugged him tighter. I sobbed uncontrollably…from the robbery and what Mike did to me.

A few minutes later, we heard Jessie's voice.

"Okay. The police are on their way. Joey? Did you get a good look at the guy?"

Joey and I quickly pulled back. I began wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I saw a knowing grin on Jessie face which, quickly vanished.

"Yeah," Joey replied.

"Good. Em? How much money did you take out?" Jessie asked as he too crouched down in front of me.

"About 184 dollars. That was for my return trip back to New York. That was all I had left in my account. Now, I have no way of getting home," I said.

Jessie put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You can always stay with us," Jessie offered.

"There's nothing back in New York for me now," I muttered.

The police came. Joey gave the officers the description before we headed back to the house. We walked in the front door. Immediately, Becky jumped up from the seat on the couch.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Emma was robbed," Joey replied.

"Good Lord! Are you alright?" Becky cried rushing over to me.

"I'm fine," I said, softly. "Just shaken."

Becky threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Joey angrily side stepped around me and kicked the swinging door that led into the kitchen.

Becky, Jessie, Stephanie and D.J. all exchanged looks.

"What's with him?" Jessie mused.

"I don't know…I'm going to find out," Becky said, softly as she headed after Joey. I sat down on the couch next to Stephanie and we began talking.

BECKY.

Joey was getting a drink of water.

"What's wrong Joey?" I asked softly.

"I just wish I could've caught that slimeball," he muttered taking a sip of the water.

"Joey…you're not Superman. I know Emma is grateful that you tried to get the jerk," I said, gently.

"He took all of her money though! She has no money to go back home," Joey replied.

My expression fell.

"Oh boy," I said, quietly.

Suddenly, Joey's face lit up.

"I've got an idea," he said.

He put down the glass and trotted upstairs. I didn't know what he was up to but I found out shortly when he came down with a wad of cash.

"Hey, where'd you get that money from? I hope it's not from Jessie's Emergency Hair care Fund?" I said.

Joey's lip twitched.

"No. It's my money. I was saving up to buy that rare "Superman" comic book,"

Realization began rolling over me.

"Joey…you have over 200 dollars saved! The comic book was 300 dollars!"

Joey shrugged. "Emma needs it more than I need a comic book,"

I realized something else too.

"You love Emma…don't you?" I said, softly as a smile formed on my face.

Joey began blushing.

"Joey…it's great! She deserves someone sweet and caring like you! Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Just then, Emma entered the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, concerned, looking from me to Joey.

"He was just upset that he couldn't catch that jerk that robbed you," I said, gently.

"Oh," Emma said, softly. "I appreciate that you took off after him. But it was just money. Money can be replaced."

Joey hesitated before he stepped over to Emma. He handed her the money.

"Here. I was saving this for a comic book, but you could use it more than me," he said, softly.

Emma was totally stunned.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, shocked.

Joey nodded.

Emma looked at me.

I nodded.

Emma looked back at Joey and smiled.

"I'm sorry…I can't take it," Emma said, shaking her head. She gently pushed Joey's hand back toward him.

"Please…take it," Joey insisted, handing her the money again.

"I can't," Emma said as she had tears in her eyes and stepped around Joey and headed up stairs.

Joey looked stunned.

"Hang on. I'll talk to her. I have a feeling I know what this is about," I said, putting a hand on Joey's arm before heading up after Emma.

EMMA.

I entered D.J's room and sat down on the cot. Then, Becky entered.

"Emma? What's wrong now? Are you sure you're okay?" Becky asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry! Joey must think I'm some kind of weirdo!" I sobbed.

"No! On the contrary, he likes you a lot!" Becky said, sitting beside me on the cot. "Em, he was saving that money up to buy a comic book. Instead, he gives it to you. He's not like Mike, Emma. He's the total opposite. He's unselfish, caring, funny…basically a big kid."

She smiled.

"He must think I'm ungrateful now," I sobbed. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I would feel guilty taking the money from him."

"No. Emma…listen to me. Joey is in love with you. I'm sure had he caught up with that moron he would've beaten the stuffing out of him. I know you're a little scared to get involved with someone again…but Joey isn't going to hurt you like Mike did. I know him. He's not that type of person. If he gets out of hand, we usually just take him in the backyard and turn the hose on him. He's housebroken and doesn't chew on the furniture," Becky grinned. "He _wants_ to give you the money."

I laughed.

Just then, Joey appeared in the doorway.

"Talk with him, okay?" Becky said, as she got up and left.

Joey came in and sat down beside me.

"I really want you to have this money," Joey said, quietly.

"I'm not ungrateful," I said, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I am just a little nervous getting involved with someone again."

"I can totally understand," Joey said.

I looked up at Joey. But I couldn't help but fall for him too. I felt myself smiling.

"The reason I can't take the money is because I don't need it," I said.

Joey looked confused.

"I've decided to move here. There's nothing for me back in New York now. I'm sure I can get a job here in San Francisco," I grinned.

Joey broke into a grin.

"Well, gawsh…if that isn't good news then I don't know what is," he said in Popeye's voice.

I laughed.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder and closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment.

I realized Becky was right. Joey didn't seem to be the type to be like Mike was.

I opened my eyes. Becky was standing at the doorway, grinning.

I gasped. Joey pulled back immediately and followed my gaze.

"How long have you been standing there?" I scolded lightly.

"Long enough to hear your decision," Becky grinned. "And for crying out loud, Joey…kiss her already!"

Joey and I looked at each other and grinned. Then, Joey gently took my face in his hands and moved his face closer. He kissed me gently and softly. I returned the kisses the same way.

Becky came in and playfully punched Joey on the shoulder before giving me a hug when Joey and I pulled apart.

"Now, let's go tell everyone the good news!" Becky said.

"What? That I'm housebroken and that I don't chew on the furniture?" Joey asked, grinning.

Becky and I laughed.

"Yeah. It took us a long time to break you out of the habit of going on the carpet in the corner," Becky laughed.

Joey began whining like a dog and then he let out a bark.

I laughed harder.

"Come on Fido. Let's go boy!" Becky said as she led us out of the room and down stairs.


	4. NAYERT04

NAYERT

Chapter Four-The Surprise

We headed downstairs.

"Emma's got good news!" Becky cried as we jogged down the stairs and into the living room.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I've decided to move here to San Francisco. There's nothing back in New York for me now," I said.

"What about your singing career?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sure I can find something here," I said.

"You could always audition for a singing fairy with Joey on "Ranger Joe"," Jessie grinned.

Joey gave Jessie a dirty look.

"Hey, she'd be a darn good singing fairy,"

"I know! I wasn't saying she wouldn't!" Jessie replied.

"Is there another place maybe she could go?" D.J. asked.

"Well, let's see…" Danny mused, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Jessie had a thought.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Jessie cried.

"I thought I smelled something burning," Joey replied.

We all snickered and giggled.

Jessie smirked at Joey. "Ha-ha. At least I can think. What's your excuse?"

"What's your idea?" Stephanie interjected with a big grin on her face.

"She could be our lead singer for the band," Jessie replied.

My bottom jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Even Becky was looking at him surprised.

"Jess, are you sure?" Becky asked, slowly.

"Absolutely! She's got a gorgeous voice! Why not?" Jessie asked looking around. "She could live right here in the house and not have to worry about looking for an apartment."

"Well, I think that's a good idea. It's up to Emma though," Danny replied. All seven pairs of eyes were on me.

I broke into a grin.

"That sounds great! You got yourself a singer!"

Everyone cheered. I went and hugged Jessie.

"Sing again!" Michelle cried.

I laughed. 

"How about I sing after dinner?"

"You got it dude!" Michelle said, giving me a thumbs up.

We laughed again.

"Oh! Steph, have you decided who to do your report on?" Danny asked.

"Report?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah. I've got to do a report on someone I look up to," Stephanie replied.

"She's having a bit of trouble though," D.J added.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I look up to a lot of people. I don't know who to do yet," Stephanie replied frowning.

"Well, who are the people?" I asked.

"Dad and Joey,"

"What? You don't look up to me?" Jessie replied pretending to be hurt.

"Jess! Don't confuse the poor girl even more than she already is!" Becky scolded smacking Jessie up the back of the head.

"The hair! Watch the hair!" Jessie cried.

"Jess, it doesn't move on its own," Becky replied grinning.

"Anyway…" Stephanie continued. "If I choose one of them, I don't want the other one's feeling to be hurt."

"Aw, Steph. That's so nice of you," Joey said, softly as he went over to her and sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Does it have to be one person?" I asked, leaning on the armrest of the chair where D.J. was sitting.

"No," Stephanie said, brightening. "I could do it on both!"

"There ya go!" Jessie cried.

"You both win!" Stephanie said laughing.

Joey gave Stephanie a hug, then Danny hugged her.

I grinned. They were a good family. I felt lucky to know them and now, I had become part of it. 

Becky looked at me.

"Oh! My God! I almost forgot! Would you like to see the twins?"

I grinned broader.

"Absolutely!"

"Sit down. We'll be right back," Becky said as she grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled him up from the chair. They disappeared upstairs.

I sat on the couch beside Michelle. Joey was standing behind the couch, both hands resting on the top of it leaning over.

A few moments later, Jessie and Becky came down carrying the twins. They came around to the couch and Becky placed one of the babies on my lap. I gently cradled him.

"Who do I have?" I asked, grinning at the baby.

"Alex," Becky replied. "Jess's holding Niki."

"He's such a cutie," I gushed.

The baby let out a happy coo.

"He likes you," Becky said, grinning.

"She looks good holding the kid," Jessie replied.

"Jess, our son has a name," Becky scolded laughing.

"I know," Jessie replied defensively. "I just like calling him 'Hey you'."

Becky rolled her eyes.

Alex yawned and closed his eyes.

"He certainly feels safe with her," Joey replied. "He's fallen asleep!"

"He's precious," I smiled.

"I'm precious…until I take a dump in my diaper!" Joey said in a baby's voice.

We all rolled with laughter.

I handed Alex back to Becky so she could put him to bed.

Just then, the front door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Joey offered.

He walked over to the front door and up the two small steps in front of it. He opened the door.

"Hello? Is there an Emma Donaldson staying here?" a man's voice asked.

Mike.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" I demanded standing up and walking over. 

I stood behind Joey.

"You're Mike?" Joey asked.

I caught the anger in his tone and I could tell this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

Mike nodded.

He has short, wavy dark blond hair and blue eyes.

Joey grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the house. He closed the door and banged Mike up against the door.

"Joey!" Danny cried as he, Jessie and Becky rushed forward.

Danny and Jessie tried to pry Joey's hands off of Mike's shirt but Joey had a strong grip.

"He deserves to have the stuffing beaten out of him," Joey growled angrily.

He brought his knee up into Mike's midsection before releasing him. Mike was doubled over gasping for breath. Joey backed away, but didn't take his eyes off Mike.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.

"I came to apologize," Mike said, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She left me," Mike wheezed.

"I wonder why," Becky said, folding her arms too.

"I want to know if you'd want to get back with me," Mike said, keeping one arm against his stomach as he straightened up.

"You've got to be joking," I said, as anger flared. "First, you have some…"

My voice trailed off as I tried to find the right word to use in front of Stephanie, Michelle and D.J.

"Airhead," I said, finally finding the right word. "Call me and tell me that you called off the engagement and marriage! Why? Because you were too cowardly to do it yourself!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I miss you!" Mike cried.

"Yeah! I bet you do! Good-bye, Mike. No way in heck am I going back with you! I'm already involved with someone," I said.

Mike went to take several steps toward me, but Danny, Jessie and Joey took steps toward him threateningly. "Who?"

"Joey Gladstone," I shot back at him. "He's got more feeling and class than you'll ever have!"

"She said, "Good-bye"," Michelle said, angrily.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Mike said.

"Don't tell her to shut up," I snapped. "Leave."

Mike wouldn't budge.

"She said, "Leave", pal," Jessie growled.

Again, Mike wouldn't budge. So, Jessie and Joey stepped forward and grabbed Mike and literally threw him from the porch.

Danny closed the door and locked it.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Thanks you three," I grinned as I gave each of them a hug.

"Is it true? You and Joey are dating?" Stephanie asked, eagerly.

"Sort of," Joey said, blushing.

Stephanie and D.J. rushed forward and gave Joey a big hug.

Michelle, however, seemed quiet.

Stephanie and D.J. came over and gave me a hug too.

I looked up at Danny.

"I'm sorry, Danny. You're a great guy. Joey and I just clicked," I said, apologetically.

Danny smiled. "Naw, it's okay. Joey deserves someone like you,"

"Let's celebrate!" D.J. cried. "Kitchen!"

Everyone ran into the kitchen except Joey, Michelle and I.

"Michelle? Is everything okay?" Joey asked, concerned as he and went over to her and sat on either side of her on the couch.

"If you and Emma get married, you'll leave us," Michelle said, quietly.

Joey and I looked at each other, then looked back at Michelle.

"Michelle, I promise. If Emma and I get married, we won't leave you," Joey said, gently as he wrapped his arms around Michelle and hugged her.

"Promise?" Michelle asked, hugging Joey back.

"Promise," Joey said.

After Michelle hugged Joey, she turned and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Let's go get some ouce cream!"

Joey and I laughed and followed Michelle into the kitchen.

That night at dinner, everyone was happily talking. We ate spaghetti and meatballs. Naturally, Michelle's meal ended up more on her shirt than actually in her mouth. But she was happy none the less.

Stephanie began asking Joey and Danny questions for her report. D.J. and I began talking.

"Um, I just have this one personal question…" D.J. said, shyly. "Have you been married before? Or would that have been our first time?"

I knew what she was asking.

"It's okay, Deej. My first time," I added quietly leaning toward her with a grin.

She grinned back.

"I find that hard to believe," D.J. said. "You're so pretty."

"Thanks. Most of the guys I've dated are only interested in my looks and the fact that I was on Broadway. But your Uncle Joey seems different and I'm glad to know him," I said.

"He's basically a big kid," D.J. said, laughing.

"Yeah…plus he's housebroken," I added laughing too.

I turned to Jessie.

"So, when do I start working with the band?"

Jessie nearly choked on his meatball.

"Um, I think next week," Jessie replied. "I've got to contact the rest of the band."

"I can't wait to start working," I said, eagerly.

I had no idea that things would get worse…much worse.

ONE WEEK LATER 

Joey and I began seriously dating. He really was a great guy. I can't believe I was scared to date him. He was caring and very sensitive. 

Joey said he was going to the pet store because he hadn't been able to go before because I had been robbed. That was more important than a dog treat for Comet.

Joey took off after lunch. He had borrowed Danny's Taurus.

D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Becky and I were all in Stephanie's room dancing to some music.

It was Hilary Duff's _What Dreams are Made Of_. Even though I was an adult, I still liked her music.

D.J. was showing us some moves. We all managed to follow her perfectly. We were laughing and having a good time.

After that, we all sat down on the bed, breathless from dancing and decided to have some girl talk.

"So, Deej, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not right now…Steve and I broke up," D.J. said.

"What happened?"

"We just weren't getting along," D.J. replied.

"Ah," I said, nodding. I turned to Stephanie. "What about you?"

"No," Steph frowned. "Not yet."

I laughed. "Don't worry. You'll have one. D.J, you'll definitely have another one. Boys come and go,"

"That's right," Becky added. "Don't rush anything."

"Well that's smart," Stephanie said. "I'm slower than a turtle."

We all laughed.

Just then, a girl entered the bedroom.

"Kimmy! What are you doing here?" D.J asked, startled.

"You're father let me in," the girl replied.

"That's Kimmy Gibbler," Stephanie said, leaning close to me. "She's got the IQ of a rock."

I snorted.

"Hey I heard that Squirt," Kimmy replied frowning. "Who are you?"

"Emma Donaldson. I'm Becky's sister," I introduced extending my hand

"Nice to meet you," Kimmy said, shaking my hand. "Hey Deej? Are we going to go to the mall and look for guys?"

Stephanie snorted. "With you there, they'd run screaming,"

I tried to hide a snort, but it turned into a cough.

Kimmy frowned.

"I resent that,"

"What? It's the truth," Stephanie shrugged.

I laughed.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" D.J. called.

Danny opened the door and stepped in. He looked grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's been an accident," Danny said, slowly.

We all looked at each other. This wasn't good.


	5. NAYERT05

NAYERT

Chapter Five-The Accident

"What happened?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"Joey lost control of the car and hit a pole," Danny said.

My heart began pounding heavily.

"Is he alright?" Becky asked.

"He's in critical condition," Danny replied.

I jumped to my feet and stalked out of the room. Danny, Becky, Kimmy, Stephanie and D.J. followed. I was blind to where I was going…all I could think of was getting to the hospital.

"What hospital is he in?" Becky asked alarmed.

"Alane Memorial Hospital," Danny replied.

"Does Uncle Jessie know?" Stephanie asked as we reached the living room.

Jessie was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn.

"No. We're probably going to have to take his car," Danny replied. "Jess? I just got call from Alane Memorial Hospital. Joey was in an accident."

Jessie nearly dropped the bowl.

"What?" he asked in a monotone.

"He apparently lost control of the car and hit a pole. We're going to the hospital now. Someone's got to stay with Michelle,"

"We'll stay," D.J. said gesturing to herself and Kimmy. "Just please let us know how he is."

D.J. was almost on the verge of tears.

"We will," Danny said putting a hand on D.J's shoulder.

"Let's go," Jessie said as he almost tossed the popcorn bowl onto the table. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

Stephanie, Danny, Becky, Jessie and I all headed out to Jessie's Mustang. We managed to pile in. Jessie started the car and we pulled out of the driveway.

ALANE MEMORIAL HOSPTIAL.

We all hurried over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me…we're looking for a Joey Gladstone," Becky said urgently.

The nurse receptionist typed in the name on a computer.

"Yes. Third floor, ICU," she replied.

"Thanks," Danny said as we headed over to the elevators.

"What's ICU?" Stephanie asked.

"Intensive Care Unit," I replied quietly.

Stephanie was fighting tears as well. We all climbed into the elevator and hit the 3 button on the panel.

The elevator began ascending. Once the doors whiffed open on the third floor, we all flew out.

There was a nurse's station.

"Joey Gladstone," Jessie said.

"He's in room 343A. Three people are allowed in at a time," the nurse said.

Danny, Becky, Jessie, Stephanie and I looked at each other.

"Why don't me, Emma, and Jess go first? Then Danny you and Stephanie can go in?" Becky suggested.

"Sure. That's fine," Danny said nodding looking grave and solemn.

Jessie, Becky and I headed down the corridor until we reached room 343A. Becky opened the door and we stepped in.

Joey was lying in a hospital bed. He had an IV, a heart monitor and a respirator on.

He had a bandage around his head. His eyes were closed. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically.

"God," Jessie said, quietly as we crowded around the bed.

"Joey? It's Becky. Emma and Jess are here. So is Danny and Stephanie," Becky said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We all want you to get better," Jessie added.

"Please do," I said, swallowing tears. "We all love you."

Just then, a nurse came into the room to check Joey's blood pressure.

"Were there any witnesses?" Becky asked the nurse.

"No," the nurse said, as she was finished checking his blood pressure.

"How is he doing?" I asked, hugging myself and feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Well, he's stable now. One of his lungs collapsed. Once he starts breathing on his own again, he'll be better off," the nurse said as she put a hand on my arm before leaving.

"This is my fault," Jessie said, as he began pacing the room.

"How is this your fault?" Becky asked stunned.

"I should've went to the pet store instead of him,"

"No…Jess, this wasn't your fault," I said, as tears began sliding down my cheeks.

Becky came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Joey wanted to go," I continued.

Jess was still pacing the room.

"Listen, they allow one person to spend the night. Why don't you take the first night?" Becky suggested to me.

I nodded.

"Sure,"

After that, Danny and Stephanie came in. Steph broke down. Danny had to leave quickly.

I curled up on the small sofa inside the room and dozed off once everyone had left the room.

During the night, a loud straight beep went off. I snapped awake abruptly. The heart monitor was fine. It must've been someone next door to Joey.

I got up off the sofa and sat in a chair beside Joey's bed. 

I gently took Joey's hand in mine and held it.

"Please come back to us. We all love you," I said, swallowing more tears. I crossed my arms on the bed and rested my head on them. 

I dozed off again.

The next morning, I felt someone gently shaking me. I snapped awake.

It was a nurse.

"I've got good news. During the night, Joey began breathing on his own. We took him off the respirator. He should wake up any time,"

I burst into happy tears.

"Nothing else was wrong with him?"

"No…other than the collapsed lung. He was lucky," the nurse said.

In the morning, Danny, Jessie, Becky, Michelle and D.J. arrived at the hospital. I told them the good news. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

We all turned. Joey was awake.

Relieved sobs went around as everyone hugged him. I was the last to hug him.

"You lost control of the car and hit a pole," Danny said.

Everyone was wiping his or her eyes.

"I didn't lose control of the car," Joey replied. 

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"Someone ran me off the road," Joey replied wincing.

"Do you remember what kind of car it was?" Stephanie asked.

Joey frowned. "A black Nissan Pathfinder,"

I jumped up.

"Emma? What's wrong?" D.J. asked alarmed.

"I know who's car that is," I said, quietly as my voice began shaking with rage and tears streamed down my cheeks.

They waited patiently.

"Mike owns a black Nissan Pathfinder,"

No one answered.

"This is all my fault!" I cried, digging the heels of my palms into my temples as I began pacing.

"How do you see that?" Jessie asked.

"Had I gone back with Mike he wouldn't've tried to hurt Joey!"

"Emma, Mike is a scumbag. This is not your fault…if it's anyone's fault it's Mike's," Joey replied looking at me.

"It doesn't matter! It was still done because of me!" I cried.

"It's not your fault, Emma," Michelle said, in a shaky voice.

Seeing me upset was upsetting her as well.

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" I cried dropping to my knees and I hugged myself, rocking back and forth.

Jess sank to his knees beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"This is not your fault, Emma," Jess said, quietly and soothingly. "Mike is a wacko that needs help. We'll tell the police what happened. Mike will get his."

I pulled back and stared at Jessie.

"If Joey had died I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself! The reason Mike drove him off the road was because he knew I was dating Joey and I didn't want to get back with him!"

"He's the one who needs help," D.J. said soothingly. "He's not well."

"Kids, I think Emma and Joey need to talk," Danny said, as he gently began ushering everyone outside. Jessie and I stood up.

Jess gave me once last hug before Becky hugged me and followed the rest of the family out into the hall.

I stood beside Joey's bed.

Joey reached up and took my hand.

"Listen to me…this is not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself one bit…got it?"

Sobbing, I nodded.

I leaned down and put my arms around him, resting my cheek on top of his chest. The top of my head was right under his chin.

He rubbed my back as I sobbed.

"I love you so much," I sobbed quietly.

"I love you too," Joey said.

"Oooh I swear I'm going to get that mongrel when I get out of here!" Joey said in Yosemite Sam's voice.

I laughed despite the tears. I lifted my head and gave Joey a kiss before standing up. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Alright! You can call come back in!" I called.

They all entered talking, but I knew that had been listening.

"Were you listening?" I asked, good-naturedly.

"No…"

"Well…."

"It sounded like…"

"I was…"

They all began rambling excuses. I broke into a grin.

"It's okay. I don't mind," I said, laughing.

"Are you okay now, Emma?" Michelle asked, concerned.

I went over to her and picked her up.

"Absolutely," I grinned giving her a squeeze.

"When do I get out of here? The food can be used for batting practice!" Joey said.

We all laughed.

"As soon as your all better…one hundred percent," Becky replied.

Jessie snorted.

"If that's the case, he'll be in here for a few more centuries,"

We all laughed again.

"What's your excuse? You talk to your hair in the morning," Joey shot back good-naturedly.

"You talk to your hair?" I asked, rolling with laughter.

"Hey…it's a prep talk so I don't end up with hair plugs," Jess said defensively.

"You're weird, Uncle Jessie," Michelle laughed.

Jessie came over to me and began tickling her in my arms. She was laughing and squealing.

I set Michelle down.

"I informed the nurse what Joey told us. She's going to have two police officers come and ask Joey some questions," Danny replied.

"Good. I hope they nail him good," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"They will…trust me," Becky said, reassuringly.

Two police officers came and began asking Joey some questions. He gave them the full description and I even told them what I knew and that Mike was probably distraught because I didn't go back with him.

The police asked me if I would like to put a Restraining Order on Mike. I agreed since that might be a little more protection than what we had earlier.

Joey joking asked Jessie if he would like to use the meatballs that came with his dinner as baseballs.

We laughed.

"These look obscene," Joey said, gesturing to the meatballs that looked more like sausages.

We laughed harder. It was good to hear Joey back to himself again.

"They should call them Meat Wiener's instead," I joked. "They don't look like balls to me."

Everyone paused and looked at me before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"I don't get it," Stephanie frowned.

Grinning, I went over to her and whispered in her ears what I meant. She was old enough to hear it.

"Oh!" she broke into giggles and blushed. "I think I need to leave."

She was blushing furiously having the guys watching her.

She left and I heard her laughing hysterically in the hallway. D.J. was even having a hard time keeping a straight face.

I stepped out into the hall and found her doubled over laughing. D.J. came out and rolled with laughter watching Stephanie.

"I think Steph is going to be traumatized now," Joey said, laughing.

"I hope it was okay to tell her the joke," I said to Danny.

"She's old enough to understand," Danny grinned chuckling.

After a few moments, Stephanie finally managed to calm down enough to come back into the room. Every once and awhile, her lip twitched and we heard her snort on occasion.

"Uncle Jessie? Please tell me you're going to stop talking to your hair in the morning? I walked by there the other day and thought you were talking to Becky," D.J. said, laughing.

Jessie blushed.

"Fine…I'll trim it down to a pep talk in about 3 minutes before anyone else wakes up,"

"Let's go. Joey needs his rest," Danny said.

Michelle, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, and Jessie gave Joey a hug before leaving. I gave him a hug and kiss too before I followed the rest of the troop out of the room.

Joey was released two weeks later. He was back to his normal self.

The police informed us that Mike was no where to be found. Typical. He probably figured that I'd tell the police and decided to go on the run.

What a coward. I was enraged toward him for even trying to kill Joey. That's what it basically came down to. He nearly did.

The next day, the doorbell rang. I answered it. The family was in the kitchen eating lunch.

Mike stood in the doorstep.

"YOU!" I bellowed raged.

At that moment, Jessie, Danny, and Joey came trotting into the living room.

"Let me at him!" Joey snarled and went to lunge for Mike, but Danny held him back.

"You need to take it easy," Danny said, softly. "Let Jessie handle him."

Jessie stood beside me and glared at Mike.

"YOU RAN JOEY OFF THE ROAD? WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed angrily. 

I wanted to _kill_ him…

Becky, Michelle, D.J. and Stephanie came into the living room next.

"You've got a hell of a nerve, buddy showing up here," Becky snapped.

"If I couldn't have you, no one can," Mike said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. The girl's screamed and ducked down behind the furniture. Mike clicked back the hammer. The gun was aimed directly at my forehead.


	6. NAYERT06

NAYERT

Chapter Six-The Question

Jessie stepped in front of me shielding me. He was glaring at Mike with such rage that I've never seen in him before and neither has Danny or Joey from their expressions.

"You mess with Emma, you mess with me," Jessie snarled.

"And me," Joey growled.

"Me too," Danny replied.

"Us too!" the girls shouted including Becky.

Mike smiled.

"But see, I don't want you people, I want _her_," Mike said as he moved the gun around Jessie and aimed it now at my knee.

He pulled the trigger.

I felt the bullet hit me in the kneecap. I screamed and collapsed. The blood was pooling on the hardwood floor and the leg to my jeans was stained and sticking to me. Jessie at that point grabbed Mike's arm and brought his knee up into Mike's stomach…hard.

Mike dropped the gun. Danny rushed over and helped Jessie with Mike. They tied him up real good and dumped him on the floor near the chair.

Joey rushed to my side, followed by Stephanie, and Michelle. D.J. ran and called the police and an ambulance for me.

"The pain," I sobbed bursting into tears.

Jessie came over and crouched down beside Joey.

"He got her right in the knee cap," Jessie said putting a hand on my shin.

I pressed my face into Joey's chest and sobbed.

"God…Joey gets into an accident then Mike shoots Emma," Stephanie said, swallowing.

"Because he's a scum sucking, piece of crap," I hissed glaring over at Mike lying tied up on the floor. "Who doesn't know when things are over."

He began calling me names that were rude.

"Okay…I've had enough of that," Jessie said, as he went into the kitchen and came back out with silver duct tape. He crouched down in front of Mike and pulled a piece of the tape off and put it over Mike's mouth.

"There. That's better," Jessie said grinning.

Mike was still mumbling, but the tape muffled it.

About 4 minutes later, the police came and so did the paramedics. The police asked us how Mike got tied up and what was with the tape over his mouth.

Jessie just shrugged and said that Mike was muttering obscenities and that he didn't want the kids to hear them.

The ambulance came and took me to the hospital.

I was released four days later. I had to lean on Joey and Danny for support coming home, but no permanent damage had come out of it.

Everything was back to normal.

Jessie called his band together and they were holding an audition down in the basement for me. Jessie wanted me in the band, but he wanted to hear what the other's thought.

I was dressed in a navy straight skirt and a light blue shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I stood in front of the microphone and waited patiently for Jessie and the Ripper's to get going.

Joey was holding Michelle in his arms; D.J., Stephanie, Becky and Danny were standing on the other side of the room eager to hear.

"Okay…what song are you guys doing?" I turned around.

"Do you know "Miracles Happen"? It was originally done by Myra," Jessie replied.

I broke into a grin.

"I know that song well…it's one of my absolute favorites,"

They started the music.

"_Miracles Happen…Miracles Happen…_

_I can't imagine, living my life without your love, never having you around…we found a way out…_

_Don't have to look back to realize how far we've gone…there are a million reasons I'm looking up I don't want this to end._

_Nothing, nothing should ever bring you down…no way, what goes around will come around…_

_You showed me faith is not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly, miracles happen once and a while when you believe._

_You showed me dreams come to life, that taking a chance on us is worth the right, all things will come with a little time, when you believe…_

_There is no question…we found the missing pieces…our picture is completed…it's falling into place._

_This is the moment you and I are looking up, someone is watching over us…keeping me close…closer to you every day._

_Nowhere, no where on earth I'd rather be…no one can take this away from you and me,_

_You showed me faith is not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly, Miracles Happen once and a while when you believe._

_You showed me dreams come to life, that taking a chance on us is worth the right, all things will come, with a little time, when you believe…"_

I began moving with the music as I sang. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the kids moving too.

Once the song was over, everyone cheered.

I turned and faced the band.

"Well? What do you think guys?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"We thought you were the lead singer?" the guitarist said.

"I know guys. But she's been through a lot this past week. She was supposed to return home last week, but when Joey had the accident and then she was shot, she decided way before all of that to move here to California," Jessie said, meaningfully.

The band leaned close and they began talking amongst themselves.

Jessie and I exchanged looks.

"We're sorry, Jess, but we can't change singers now in the middle of this whole thing. She's got a great voice, no doubt about that," the drummer said solemnly.

Jessie was shocked.

"We're sorry, Emma," the guitarist said, apologetically.

"That's okay," I said, forcing a grin. "Excuse me, I think I'm going to take a nice, hot bath."

I looked at Danny, Michelle, Joey, D.J. Becky and Stephanie. They looked upset and stunned too. I gave them bright grins. They grinned back.

I headed upstairs. Danny and the rest of the bunch followed me.

"We're sorry, Emma. We think you should've made the band," Stephanie said grimly.

"It's okay. I'm sure there's another job out there waiting for me," I grinned.

Suddenly, Joey's face lit up and he put Michelle down.

"I've got an idea!"

We turned to him curiously and eagerly.

"I can talk to my boss on "Ranger Joe". I'm sure we can find a new character to add to the show!"

"Joey, that's a great idea!" Becky said, enthusiastically.

"I'm going to call him right now," Joey said as he eagerly went over to the phone and dialed.

Stephanie came over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

We listened intently to Joey's conversation.

"Huh-uh…" a pause, then: "I understand…thanks again,"

Joey hung up the phone. He faced us.

"Well, the boss thinks it's a brilliant idea! You get to be "Ranger Joe's" partner!" Joey cried.

We all cheered. Joey came over and hugged me.

We all began talking excitedly.

"When do I start?" I asked happily.

"Tomorrow. We're taping and you get to wear a Ranger's uniform," Joey said, grinning.

"Cool!" I cried.

At that moment, Jessie came up from the basement.

"Emma, I'm so sorry! I really thought they would…"

I held up my hand.

"Jess, it's okay. Joey got me a job with him on "Ranger Joe","

Jess looked surprised.

"That's wonderful!" he cried.

Jess came over and hugged me.

"Thanks. I'm going to take that bath now," I grinned as I headed upstairs.

BECKY.

Emma headed upstairs. I turned to Joey. He was grinning broadly for some reason.

"What's up?" Jess asked.

"Tomorrow will be the perfect time to ask Emma to marry me on TV,"

We squealed and gave Joey a huge hug.

"I hope she says yes!" D.J. said, happily.

"I do too," I said, grinning.

"I don't want you two ruining it," Joey said, as he lightly scolded Stephanie and Michelle. "This is going to be a surprise."

"Our lips are sealed," Stephanie said, drawing her finger across her lips.

"You got it dude," Michelle said, giving Joey a thumbs up.

I chuckled.

A half an hour later, Emma came back down from the bath. She was dressed in gray jogging pants and a white tee shirt. Her hair hung in damp curls around her shoulders, framing her honey colored brown eyes.

Emma raised an eyebrow at us and looked from Joey, to Danny, to Michelle, Stephanie and D.J and finally Jessie.

"What's going on?" she asked, slowly.

"Nothing. We're just happy you're getting the job with Joey," Stephanie grinned.

Emma still eyed us skeptically for a moment, then shrugged.

"I'm making dinner for everyone since this is a happy occasion," I volunteered.

Moans went around.

"Hey. My food is not that bad," I said, indignantly putting my hands on my hips.

"The meatloaf you made three days ago is still sitting in my stomach. I feel like I swallowed a rock," Jessie said.

I smacked him up the back of the head.

"That's probably because you did," I grinned.

"What are you going to make?" Emma asked, eagerly.

"Tuna casserole," I replied.

"Hey! How I make dinner tonight?" Emma asked, cheerfully. "I'll make my favorite dish."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Emma's eyes twinkled.

Moans went around again and Stephanie burst into laughter.

"Seriously. I'm going to make Lasagna," Emma replied laughing.

"Sounds good!" Joey said.

Emma began making dinner. Around six o'clock, she called everyone in from the living room.

"Dinner!"

We eagerly went into the kitchen. It smelled delicious. 

We all sat around the table. Emma began dishing out the lasagna. She sat down in-between Stephanie and D.J. We dug in. Emma watched us eagerly.

"Mmm," Danny said.

"Emma, this is delicious!" Jessie cried, digging in more.

"Yum!" Michelle said, eagerly.

Emma beamed.

The lasagna really was delicious.

"What did you use?" I asked, helping myself to some more.

"Secret," Emma said, her eyes twinkling.

EMMA.

I beamed. They all loved the lasagna.

I was also so excited to work with Joey tomorrow.

After dinner, we all headed to bed early

The next morning, Joey and I headed to the studio where they filmed "Ranger Joe". Michelle had come with us.

They gave me a uniform. It consisted of dark tan pants, a light tan short sleeved shirt and a black belt. I had a badge clipped over the left breast pocket. On the cuffs of the sleeve had "RANGER" stitched on a patch.

Joey was going to introduce me. He had Mr. Woodchuck.

"Hey kids. There's a new member to the Enchanted Forest," Joey said eagerly.

I heard the kids cheering.

"Give a Ranger Joe welcomed to Ranger Emma!"

The kids cheered and I stepped out onto the stage. The kids were sitting on tree stumps in a circle around Joey. I grinned. Michelle was clapping the hardest of the group.

I stood beside Joey.

"Now, Ranger Emma has a special gift she'd like to share with us," Joey said, looking at each of the kids. "She's going to sing!"

"What kind of gift is that?" one of the kids asked. He was sitting on stump opposite Michelle.

Michelle glared at him

"Because her singing will keep everyone quiet," Michelle said, angrily.

The boy fell silent

I began blushing and whispered to Joey.

"I didn't know I had to sing on my first day!" I whispered.

"Trust me…they'll love it," Joey said, still grinning.

I looked around at all the kids shining faces. It was hard to say no.

I felt myself grinning.

"Okay,"

The kids cheered loudly and clapped.

"_Dancing bears…painted wings…things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings…Once upon a December…_

_Someone holds me safe warm…horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully...across my memory._

_"Far away, long ago…glowing dim as ember…things my heart used to know…Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm…horses prance through a silver storm…figures dancing gracefully…across my memoryyyy…far away, long ago, glowing dim as ember…things my heart used to know…things it yearns to remember…and a song someone sings…Once...upon a December."_

While I had sang I had crouched down in front of the kids. Joey was standing behind me. I had sang the song from Disney's ANASTASIA. It was my favorite movie.

The kids were like glued to me.

"Still think it's not a good gift?" Michelle asked the boy smirking.

"Wow she's good!" he cried shifting his weight on the stump.

They clapped again. I stood up and turned to Joey.

"Now kids, Ranger Joe has an important question to ask Ranger Emma," Joey said, handing Michelle Mr. Woodchuck.

I looked at Joey with nervousness and anticipation.

Joey got down on one knee in front of me. My heart began pounding loudly in my chest.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.


	7. NAYERT07

NAYERT

Chapter Seven-The Peeping Tom

I stood, completely stunned. I had no idea that Joey was going to ask me to marry him.

There was complete silence in the studio. Even the kids were watching us expectantly.

I shakily put my hands up over my mouth. I felt happy tears forming.

"Well?" Michelle asked, grinning broadly.

I nodded as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Yes," I said, nodding feverishly.

Joey broke into a grin himself and stood up. He came over to me and threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back just as tightly.

I was so happy. I can't remember being this happy in a long time.

The kids cheered. Joey gave a me a kiss before we turned to Michelle.

"Looks like I'm going to be your Aunt Emma," I grinned.

Michelle grinned back and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"And we're on a break!" the director called.

The cameras were shut off. The kids all stood and stretched.

Michelle turned to Joey.

"Are we going to tell Daddy, Uncle Jessie, Becky, Deej and Steph?"

"Definitely. They'll be thrilled," Joey replied, picking Michelle up in his arms.

I playfully tickled Michelle. She laughed.

"You, you little munchkin, I won't have far to go to tickle you," I said, jokingly.

Michelle giggled.

Just then, the director came over to us.

"Joey, Miss Donaldson…or should I say, _Mrs. Gladstone_ you did a great show today. You are going to be working from now on with Joey," the director said, grinning.

"Thank you so much!" I cried eagerly.

The director winked and then headed back to the cameras. We continued to do the show. Afterwards, we headed home.

We entered the house. Stephanie and Danny were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey! How'd the show go?" Danny asked brightly.

"Great!" Joey replied.

I think Danny could read our expressions because he slowly broke into a grin.

"Did something happen?" Stephanie asked slowly.

"Sort of," I said, as I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Steph. "Joey asked me to marry him!"

Stephanie squealed and threw her arms around me. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Joey congratulations!" Danny cried as he eagerly got to his feet and shook Joey's hand before giving him a quick hug.

Just then, D.J, Jessie and Becky came down the stairs.

"Hey, how'd the show go?" Becky asked.

"Joey asked Emma to marry him!" Stephanie cried.

There were more squeals and hugs.

"Where's the ring?" Becky asked, coming over to me.

"I was going to take her out tonight to get one," Joey said, blushing.

"Well, we're all going out for dinner tonight. We're celebrating…again!" Danny said.

We all went out to a restaurant to eat. Joey and I were sitting next to each other.

Danny made a toast.

"I would like to make a toast to Joey and Emma. We're all just glad he found someone sweet, kind and caring. He deserves you," 

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

Then, Jessie stood up next.

"Besides finding someone sweet, kind and caring, Joey might actually be able to have normal children instead of Popeye and Yosemite Sam. I doubt Emma will want to change diapers of Popeye," Jessie replied.

We laughed and Jessie playfully punched Joey on his shoulder. Joey just blushed.

"I don't want Joey to stop his comedy act," I replied, grinning at Jessie. "At least he doesn't talk to his hair in the morning."

A low chorus of 'ooh's' went around followed by laughter.

Jessie smirked at me before sitting down again.

We began eating our dinner.

Just then, Joey went pale.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Diane Sanders," he whispered.

"Who's Diane Sanders?" I asked, curiously.

"My old girlfriend. She easily got jealous," Joey whispered. "I hope she doesn't see me."

I followed his gaze to a pretty woman with blond hair and blue eyes who caught Joey's gaze.

She waved and began coming over.

"Too late," I snorted.

"Joey! Hi! How are you guys?" she asked, brightly.

"We're good," Joey said.

I could see he really wasn't to thrilled to see her.

"Why are you all out tonight dressed so lovely?" Diane asked, peering around the table at us.

"Um, I'm engaged to be married," Joey replied.

I could see her face.

"Really? To whom?"

"Me," I replied, grinning.

I leaned over Joey and extended my hand. "Hi. I'm Emma Donaldson. Becky's sister."

She looked at me.

"Oh…Joey never told me about you," Diane said, slowly.

"We just met," I replied, still holding my hand out, but Diane didn't retaliate.

I pulled my arm back.

"You just met and already you're getting married? How long have you been dating?" Diane asked.

"A few weeks," I said.

"We just fell in love," Joey replied, his tone firm.

"Isn't that sweet?" Diane said, her voice falsely friendly and she smiled stonily.

I could tell she wasn't too happy about this whole thing.

"Yes. And we're _very_ much in love," Joey added sternly.

Diane's smile didn't fade.

"That's lovely. Nice to meet you, Emma," 

I grinned cheerily.

Diane left.

"She was a bright one wasn't she?" Jessie asked, dryly.

"Why'd you two break up?" Becky asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"She's got a jealous streak the size of California," Joey replied frowning. "When I got into comedy, she got jealous and thought I'd be spending more time with that then her."

There was silence as we all exchanged looks.

"Of course, that wasn't true," Joey continued. "But she totally believed it."

"She's not…harmful…is she?" Stephanie asked, nervously.

"Harmful? Oh you mean like go insanely mad and try and hurt the person she was jealous of?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I honestly don't know," Joey said slowly. "But don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to Emma."

Diane came back over holding a half-full glass of wine. She then dumped it on my lap. I was wearing a white dress with spaghetti shoulder straps. Two strands of my hair was pinned back and fastened with a barrette. I cried out. The red wine began staining the dress.

I had borrowed the dress from Becky.

"Have a nice wedding," Diane replied bitterly as she headed off.

Joey was glaring after Diane.

"Becky, I'm so sorry," I apologized to her as Joey began dabbing the dress with napkins.

"It's okay. Don't worry," Becky said, calmly. "It wasn't your fault."

But the red wine was already set into the cloth.

"I'll have it dry cleaned. Don't worry about it," Becky continued.

"Well, look at the bright side," Joey said. "At least we know she's harmful."

After dinner, Joey took me to the jewelry store. We picked out a nice set of engagement rings. My ring had a diamond in the center and smaller diamonds set around it. Joey had a nice solid gold band on his left hand. Becky, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle all cooed over the ring.

We knew enough to keep an eye out for Diane in case she decides to do anything rash.

Everyone was eagerly planning the wedding. We decided that we wanted a small wedding so we decided to have it in the backyard.

We set the wedding for one year. Everything was set and paid for a head of time…except when to have it.

I was sleeping peacefully in with D.J. when I heard someone scream from across the hall.

D.J. and I threw off the covers and flew out into the hallway. Joey, Danny and Jessie were already at the door to Stephanie and Michelle's room. They were sharing. Danny burst into the room. Stephanie and Michelle were huddled in Michelle's bed, hugging each other and they looked completely terrified.

"Girls? What's wrong?" Danny demanded.

"There was someone looking in the window at us!" Michelle sobbed, clinging to Stephanie.

Jessie and Joey rushed over to the window and peered out. Danny sat beside the girls and wrapped his arms around them.

"There's no one out there now," Joey replied as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around Stephanie.

"We saw someone looking in! We're not lying!" Stephanie cried.

"We believe you. Did you get a look at him?" Jessie asked.

"Him? It was a her!" Michelle cried.

"A her?" Joey asked, confused.

Michelle and Stephanie nodded.

"She had blond hair!" Michelle cried.

"Blond hair?" Jessie asked, looking at Joey.

Realization dawned on Joey.

"It's okay girls," Danny said.

"Girls, if you want, you can sleep in my bed next to D.J," I offered.

"Sure," D.J. said, nodding.

"Thanks Emma," Stephanie said, relieved. "Or should I say, _Aunt _Emma."

Stephanie and Michelle jumped off the bed and came over to me, giving me a big hug. I hugged them back.

"Where will you sleep?" D.J. asked.

I shrugged.

"You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Joey said.

"Better yet…why don't we share?" I grinned coyly.

Joey began blushing furiously.

A loud chorus of 'Whoo's' went around.

"Seriously, you can take my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. Comet will keep me company," Joey said.

"If you're sure…" I said.

"I'm sure,"

"Let's get back to bed," Danny replied.

I entered Joey's bedroom and Joey grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself before heading down to the living room.

I climbed into Joey's bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, we woke up bright and early. I headed downstairs as the smell of bacon, eggs and sausage filled the house. D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Jessie and Becky were already sitting at the table, but not Joey.

"Where's Joey?" I asked.

"Out cold on the couch," Jessie replied, grinning.

I felt myself grinning too.

"I'll get him up," I said. "Michelle? Do you still have that small air horn?"

Michelle nodded.

"Get it for me, please?"

Michelle nodded and hurried upstairs.

"Oh man…you're cruel," Becky said, roaring with laughter.

Michelle came down with the air horn and handed it to me.

"Let's go," I winked.

We all quietly trooped into the living room. Joey was sound asleep on the couch.

I tiptoed behind the couch and held the horn over him. I pressed the button.

It sounded like a ship's horn going off, but louder and sharper.

"What? Who?" Joey cried leaping off the couch and getting entangled in the blankets.

We all roared with laughter. Joey's hair was standing up on end. He was wearing Scooby Doo pajamas.

Stephanie and Michelle were snorting with laughter.

"What a pretty sight," Jessie said, laughing.

"Whose idea was it?" Joey asked, pretending to be mad.

"Mine," I said, laughing as I set the horn off again.

Joey was too busy laughing.

"Come on…breakfast's ready," Danny said, still laughing as we headed back into the kitchen.

We all trooped into the kitchen. D.J. was supposed to be going to Spain, but she decided to stay home because Kimmy hadn't passed Spanish class.

"She thinks that El Pollo is a guys name," D.J. said, laughing.

"That's chicken in Spanish," I replied, tilting my head slightly.

"You know Spanish?" D.J. asked, surprised.

"A few words…bathroom, kitchen, hello, good-bye, and what's your name?," I replied.

"What's 'bathroom'?" Jessie asked.

"El Bano," I said. "Pronounced ban-yo."

"Well, in that case, Uncle Jessie, you spend mucho time in El Bano," Stephanie giggled.

Jessie gave Stephanie a smirk.

"Quiet, El Pollo,"

We laughed again.

"Do you guys have an idea on when your wedding will be?" Becky asked, looking from Joey to me.

"Not really. It's up to Emma," Joey said, grinning.

I grinned.

"How about August?"

Joey nodded. "Sounds good,"

"August it is then," Becky said, satisfied.

"Everything's set," Danny replied softly.

"Not everything," Stephanie replied looking panicked. "What color are the brides maid dresses?"

I looked at Becky.

"Oof, we forgot that one," I said slowly. "Steph? What color would you like to wear?"

"Seriously? You're letting me choose the brides maid dress?" Stephanie asked, flattered and surprised.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"I was thinking maybe a light blue?" Stephanie mused.

"Steph, that's a lovely color!" D.J. said.

"Light blue it is," I said, nodding.

But then, this feeling rose in my chest. There was something that no one in the kitchen knew about…something about me that was kept private and I felt ashamed of.


	8. NAYERT08

NAYERT

Chapter Eight-The Wedding

I had to tell someone. I had to tell Joey.

It kept nagging at me. I had to tell him soon before the wedding.

But the wedding arrived and I still hadn't been able to tell him. Now, I was standing in a room at the back of the church, dressed in a white off-the-shoulder wedding dress. My hair was straightened and it hung down around my face. I had a shoulder length veil, which was attached to a crown piece with diamonds. I had light blue eye shadow on and clear lipgloss. Becky was helping me get dressed. Michelle, D.J, and Stephanie were the bride's maids. Danny and Jessie were the best men.

"Emma, you look beautiful!" Becky gushed.

I was silent.

"Is something wrong?" Becky asked, alarmed.

I looked at her. I had to get it off my chest…I would just have to tell Joey later.

"Something happened to me a few years ago. Actually, it was Mike who did it," I said, slowly and quietly.

"Did what?" Becky prodded gently.

"He beat me badly that at one point, he broke 2 of my ribs…plus, he…" my voice trailed off as I swallowed. This was the worse part of it.

"He forced me at times…to…you know…against my will," I replied.

Becky's face drained of all color.

"Oh. My. God," Becky whispered. "I had no idea."

"Please don't say anything to Joey yet. I want to tell him. I'm supposed to tell him," I pleaded.

"Sure," Becky said, solemnly.

I could see it deeply bothered her.

"Thanks," I replied, relieved.

It felt good to tell someone. Now, I was going to have to tell Joey.

BECKY.

I had no idea what Emma had gone through. I wished I had been there for her. Now, I was feeling guilty for not being there at all.

Once I made sure Emma was all set, I left the room and walked out into the corridor. Danny appeared, dressed in a tuxedo, followed by Jessie, also in a tux.

"Joey looks great," Jessie replied, but then stopped when he saw my expression.

"Are you okay, Becky?" Danny asked alarmed.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I replied, forcing a grin. I wasn't going to betray Emma's confidence.

"Sure? You look like someone let off a stink bomb," Jessie replied.

I smiled.

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's take our places," I said, forcing a grin.

We headed back out.

Joey did look great. He was standing at the base of the altar. He was dressed in a tux as well. He was positively beaming.

Michelle, D.J. and Stephanie looked beautiful dressed up.

I took my place.

Then, the ceremony began.

"Here comes the Bride" began playing. Everyone stood up and faced the back of the church.

Emma began walking up the aisle. She looked absolutely lovely. I could see Joey's expression. He was beaming and just alight with happiness.

Emma reached Joey's side and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join Joey Gladstone and Emma Donaldson in holy matrimony.

Do you, Joey Gladstone take Emma Ann Donaldson to be your lawful wedded wife, to honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Emma Ann Donaldson, take Joey Gladstone to be your lawful wedded husband, to honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Exchange rings,"

They had taken off the engagement rings and now were ready for the real thing. Joey slipped a diamond ring on my left hand. Emma slipped a solid gold wedding band on his left hand.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said smiling.

Joey stepped closer to Emma and gently took her face in his hands. He kissed her.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Gladstone!"

Everyone cheered as Joey and Emma made their way down the aisle. They passed us. I was still quiet. Emma and Joey climbed into a white limo parked outside the church. The waved merrily to everyone before climbing in. The door closed and the limo pulled away.

EMMA.

WEDDING NIGHT

I was now going to be sleeping in Joey's room. Everyone had gone to bed early. I climbed into bed beside Joey.

"Is everything okay?" Joey replied.

I looked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem quieter than usual," Joey said, looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile.

Joey scooted closer to me. We started to get 'involved'. A few minutes into it, I pushed Joey off of me.

"Em? What's wrong?" Joey asked, alarmed.

"I'm sorry! I have to tell you something!" I sobbed.

"What is it?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He was looking so concerned and worried that my heart melted.

I took a deep breath and launched into the whole story.

He listened intently, but I could see it was deeply bothering him as well.

"My God! How could he do that to you?" Joey asked, stunned.

"It was my fault partly. I got him angry," I replied, drawing my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them.

"Emma, none of that was your fault! Mike has issues! He likes to beat on women. Don't you think for one minute that it was your fault!" Joey said, scolding. "Does anyone else know about this?"

My heart sank even further. 

"I told Becky before the wedding," I said, quietly.

"WHAT?" Joey cried. "You told Becky before me? How could you? We're supposed to be best friends as well!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, bursting into tears. "I was afraid to tell you in case you didn't want to marry me anymore!"

"That's ridiculous! I don't care what that moron did to you! I'm not like that at all! You were supposed to trust me!"

Joey got up and walked over to the door to his room.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks. 

"I do trust you! I was just scared to tell you!" I sobbed.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Joey said coldly as he opened the door and left the bedroom.

Apparently our shouting had woken Stephanie, D.J. and Michelle up. D.J. came rushing in.

"Aunt Emma? Are you alright?" D.J. asked, alarmed as she rushed over to me and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Why were you and Joey shouting?" Michelle asked.

I just hugged D.J. and cried.

"Um, I think you'd better go get Aunt Becky or Dad," Stephanie said, gravely to Michelle.

Michelle hurried out of the room.

"Oh, Deej, I am so stupid," I sobbed.

"What happened?" D.J. asked.

I told her and Stephanie what happened.

"Geeze," Stephanie said looking upset. "That wasn't your fault."

A few minutes later, Danny and Becky came rushing in.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Danny asked, sitting on the other side of the bed where Joey was. He looked concerned.

I told them everything.

"Why didn't you say anything, Becky?" Danny asked, turning to her.

"She couldn't. I asked her not to say anything and now Joey hates me," I sobbed harder into D.J's shoulder.

"Where is he anyway?" Becky asked.

"He left. I don't know where he went," I sobbed.

"I'll find him and talk to him. You guys stay with her," Danny said.

Jessie appeared next.

"Are you guys having a sleepover or something?" Jessie asked, groggily.

We filled him in too.

"I'm going with Danny," Jessie replied.

He and Danny left.

I just cried.

DANNY.

Jessie and I found Joey in the backyard.

"Joey? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Joey said, shaking his head.

"Joey, she was terrified to tell you because she was scared. That's a normal reaction for someone who went through what Emma went through. She didn't mean to hurt you. I know she loves you very much," Jessie replied.

"I love her very much! I can't understand why Mike would've done that to her!" Joey said, angrily.

"Neither can we…but she needs you now more than ever, Joe. Give her some time. She'll come around," I said, gently.

Joey looked at us.

"She must hate me,"

"Well…" Jessie began but I quickly hit him in the stomach.

He cringed.

"She's just scared that you hate her,"

"I don't," Joey said. "I could never hate her."

"Then you'd better go talk to her," I said.

Joey nodded and headed into the house again. We followed.

EMMA.

Joey came back into the house shortly and stood outside the room.

"We'll leave you two to talk," D.J. said as she released me and she, Stephanie, Becky and Michelle left the room. Danny and Jessie left as well.

Joey came over to me and threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I can't believe that Mike did that to you! I'm so sorry!" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay. None of that matters now. I know you need time. I'm not pressuring you at all. When you're ready, let me know," Joey replied softly.

I hugged him tighter.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

BECKY.

We were all sitting at breakfast eating and talking. Emma and Joey came down shortly. Emma was glowing for some reason…but I recognized the glow.

"Emma? Is there something you'd like to tell us?" I asked, breaking out into a grin.

Everyone looked expectantly at Joey and Emma.

Emma nodded grinning.

"I'm going to have a baby!"

We all squealed and rushed forward to hug her.

She hugged us all back. Jessie and Danny congratulated Joey before hugging me.

"How far along?" I asked as I tried to feed Alex, who was sitting in a high chair next to me and the table.

"2 months," Emma replied.

"If it's a girl, what are you going to name it?" Michelle asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, we decided to name it Haley, and if it's a boy, David," Joey replied.

"Wonderful names," Stephanie said, grinning.

"Is everything okay now?" I asked, meaningfully.

"Oh yeah. Everything's back to normal," Emma replied.

EMMA.

They all beamed with relief.

Then, they all got up and hugged Joey and I again.

NINE MONTHS LATER.

I gave birth to a baby girl. When we brought her home, everyone was so thrilled and eagerly offered to baby sit.

"I don't change diapers," Michelle said, frowning.

We laughed.

"Don't worry, Michelle. You won't have to. That's up to Joey," I laughed.

Joey looked at me.

"Eh?"

We laughed again.

"Aww…does Joey want to be the diaper monitor?" I asked grinning broadly as I cradled Haley in my arms.

Jessie snorted.

"He's too busy changing his own,"

Becky smacked Jessie in the back of the head.

"What?" Jessie asked, innocently.

"Hey, Emma? Can I baby-sit too?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure! Why not?" I asked, beaming.

"Never mind," Stephanie replied.

Joey and I looked at each other then we shrugged.

"Dad? I'm going upstairs for a moment okay?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Not feeling to well," Stephanie said.

"Oh. Okay," Danny said.

Stephanie then headed upstairs.

"Is she okay?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"I don't know. She seems kind of pale," Jessie replied, looking after Stephanie.

"Joey? Take Haley. I'm going up to see if she's okay," I said, handing Joey the baby.

"Sure," Joey said, gently taking Haley.

"I'm going too," Danny replied.

Danny and I headed upstairs and stood outside of Stephanie's room. Danny knocked on the door, which was closed.

"Steph?" Danny asked. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Stephanie called

Danny opened the door and we entered.

Stephanie was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'm not feeling well," she replied.

Danny felt her forehead.

"She's got a fever,"


	9. NAYERT09

NAYERT

Chapter Nine-Older

Stephanie had caught the flu. Danny made sure she had plenty of liquid and soup.

Joey cheered her up by doing impressions with Mr. Woodchuck.

"Hey Steph…is your bed made of…" he paused and had Mr. Woodchuck look around for a moment before replying: "Wood?"

Deciding to cheer Steph up as well, D.J., Michelle, Becky and I came up with a dance routine to Hilary Duff's _What Dreams are Made of_.

Becky, D.J, Michelle and I were standing in a line in Steph's room. Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed watching.

We put on the music and began the routine.

We sidestepped and clapped our hands. Stephanie was grinning and moving to the music.

We spun around and continued the routine. Michelle was doing each move perfectly and kept up with us with no problem. Stephanie and Joey looked at each other, grinned, then turned their attention back to us. We didn't know that Danny was standing behind us as well watching.

Haley was in Joey's room in the crib. Jessie volunteered to keep an eye on the baby while we did this for Stephanie.

I held my arms out and turned in a circle when the line "This is what dreams are made of," on the last chorus line before the music stopped.

Stephanie cheered.

Becky left and that's when we realized Danny was behind us.

"Oh, Hi Danny," Becky said. 

We turned around. Danny was grinning as he stepped into the room.

"You guys were excellent!" Danny replied. "You just made those dance steps up?"

D.J. nodded and grinned.

"Wow," Joey said. "You guys were definitely awesome."

"Thanks. Come on Michelle. Let's head downstairs," D.J. said as she took Michelle's hand and led her out of the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to Joey.

"How are you feeling, Steph?" I asked, softly.

Steph clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned over the side as she vomited into a bucket.

"I'll take that as a "not so good"," Joey cringed.

Stephanie leaned back against the bed.

"Sorry," Stephanie apologized.

"Don't apologize," I said, softly. "When you feel better, I'll teach you those steps."

"Deal," Stephanie said smiling.

"Get some rest. If you need anything, just call on one of us, okay?" Danny said as he patted Stephanie on the knee.

"Emma and I will be across the hall," Joey said, also giving Steph's knee a gentle squeeze.

Joey stood up and he carried Mr. Woodchuck with him, gently squeezing me on the shoulder before leaving. I smiled at Stephanie before I turned and left too.

"Emma?" Stephanie asked.

I paused by the door and turned around.

"Yes Steph?"

"If I need help with girl problems, can I come to you beside Aunt Becky?"

"Absolutely!" I said. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I thought maybe the baby would take up most of your time," Stephanie said.

"She will, but I'm not going to just ignore you. If you have a problem that you really need help on, you can always count on me and Becky…as well as your Dad, Jessie and Joey…and your sisters," I said, softly.

Stephanie beamed before turning over onto her side and she fell asleep.

I backed out of the room and gently closed the door. Life was great.

SIX YEARS LATER.

Haley was now five years old. Michelle, Stephanie and D.J. were older and beautiful girls.

"Hey, when's breakfast?" Haley asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Soon, squirt," Jessie replied.

Haley looked exactly like Joey.

I was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Joey, Becky, Danny and the girls came downstairs.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on an article.

"Hey, morning," Joey said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and playfully ruffled Haley's hair.

"Hey," she said frowning. 

Joey took a seat next to Haley.

My hands began shaking violently.

"Em? What's wrong?" Joey asked, alarmed.

Even Haley was watching me curiously.

I couldn't take my eyes off the article.

Joey leaned closed and followed my gaze. Danny and Jessie crowded behind me.

"_Mike Walters is getting out of prison next week_," Jessie read over my shoulder.

"Do you think he'll try and hurt Aunt Emma again?" Stephanie asked, worriedly.

"We're not taking any precautions," Joey said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lowered the newspaper and put it on the table.

"Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you," Danny replied, gently squeezing my shoulder.

I started to feel better.

"I know," I said, grinning up at Danny.

"Michelle? Can you play with me?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Michelle said, as she extended her hand. Haley took it and they headed upstairs.

"It's Haley I'm worried about. What if Mike finds out about her and tries to do something to her?" I asked, looking worriedly at everyone.

"We won't let anything happen to you or Haley," D.J. said, firmly.

"Exactly," Stephanie said nodding feverishly.

I smiled. I was lucky to have such a great family.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Jessie and I have a segment to do on RKO radio. Would you like to come?" Joey asked.

"I'd love to! Who's going to watch Haley?"

"I will," Danny replied. "Plus there's D.J., Stephanie and Michelle to keep an eye on her."

"Sounds great. You girls don't mind do you?" I asked, looking at D.J. and Stephanie.

"Absolutely not," Stephanie replied.

"No way," D.J. said.

"Great," I grinned.

Later on that afternoon, Jessie, Joey and I headed to the RKO Radio station.

We entered the booth. Joey and Jessie were sitting down in front of two microphones. Behind them were tons of CD's. I sat down beside Joey in front of one of the microphones.

"It's RKO radio with Joey and Jessie," Jessie said, turning a switch on and speaking into the microphone.

"That's right, and today, we have a special guest," Joey replied, speaking into his microphone. "My wife, Emma Gladstone."

"Say hello," Jessie urged.

I leaned forward.

"Hi," I grinned.

"She's got an excellent singing voice," Joey continued. "Why don't you sing a little something for us?"

I began blushing and shook my head.

"Aw, she's a little shy," Jessie replied, grinning and turned to face us, the microphone near the corner of his mouth.

"Okay…okay," I said, laughing.

I leaned forward into Joey's microphone. 

I began singing a few verses from Haley Duff's song, "_Girl in the Band_". Haley Duff was Hilary's sister.

"_I'm a girl in the band…the world looks good from where I stand…do you hear me? Raise your hand! For the girl in the band_,

Let the party begin, I'm feeling good inside my skin, the world at my command…I'm the girl in the band," 

Joey and Jessie were moving to the words. I finished the song and sat back against the chair.

"Wow, if you liked what you heard, give us a call and let us know what you thought!" Jessie replied.

There were hundreds of calls coming in, each button was alight.

"Whoa!" Jessie cried as he hit the first one.

"RKO radio,"

"Man that was awesome! She's got an excellent voice!" a girl's voice came across the line.

I beamed.

Joey pressed a button next.

"She should have her own music contract!" a man's voice came on next.

"Wow, people love you! Okay, who's next?" Jessie replied.

He hit another button and that's when I felt as if the world came to a screeching halt.

"So, you married that 'thing' did you?" Mike's voice came over the line next.

Joey, Jessie and I exchanged looks.

"Leave me alone," I growled into the microphone.

"Oh no…the funs just begun,"

Then, there was a dial tone.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" I asked, near tears.

Joey just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. Jessie put his arm around my shoulders as well.

About an hour later, the producer knocked on the glass.

Jessie got up and opened the door.

"There's someone here to talk to Emma," she replied.

"Oh okay. Send her in," Jessie replied.

The producer smiled.

"It's a 'he'," 

"Oh," Jessie replied.

The producer stepped away and Mike appeared. I jumped up from my seat. Joey did as well.

Joey protectively stepped in front of me. Mike walked past Jessie and stood in front of Joey.

"Why can't you leave her alone? It's over," Jessie growled angrily.

"Because I still love her," Mike replied.

"But I don't love you! And I thought you were getting out next week!" I cried.

"I broke out early and stole a car," Mike replied grinning.

"You really need help," Joey snarled.

Mike took a step toward Joey. Joey kept me behind him at all times.

"You're the one going to need help," Mike rasped as he took a swing at Joey.

Then, Joey and Mike got into a huge fistfight.

Joey had a bleeding lip and a bruised jaw. Mike had a black and blue eye. They continued to fight. Jessie tried to stop them, but it was no use. Finally, I decided to step in between them.

"STOP!" I cried, trying to hold my hands out at my sides to keep them apart. Then, Mike shoved me.

I felt myself falling backwards. I hit my head on the edge of one of the wooden counters. Blackness swallowed me up.

JOEY.

Emma fell backwards and cracked her head on the edge of the counter behind us. She was lying on her back, her wrists lying by her ears and she wasn't moving. Her hair was fluffed around her head on the floor.

Jessie angrily punched Mike. Mike fell down and didn't get up. 

Jessie yelled at the producer to call and ambulance and police.

"Emma?" I cried rushing over to her.

I hovered above her. Jessie rushed to my side as well.

Jessie put a hand on her head and began stroking her temple.

The ambulance came shortly after that and the police came to arrest Mike.

BECKY.

Michelle, Stephanie and D.J. were playing with Haley in the living room. Just then, the phone rang.

I jumped up and got it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Becky? It's me," Joey's panicked voice came on the line.

"Joey? What's wrong?" I asked, becoming alarmed.

"Emma…fell…hit her head," Joey rambled.

"Joey, slow down," I said.

Michelle, D.J. and Stephanie looked up.

Joey took a deep breath.

"Mike showed up at the studio and pushed Emma. She hit her head and she's been out for 3 hours," Joey replied, his voice shaky.

"Okay. Don't worry. Where are you?" I asked.

"Alane Memorial Hospital," 

"We'll be right there," I said, as we hung up.

"Becky? What's wrong?" D.J. asked, worriedly.

"Joey called. Mike showed up at the studio and pushed Emma. She hit her head," I said, alarmed.

"Oh my God," Stephanie said.

"Listen…Michelle and D.J…you keep an eye on Haley. Stephanie? Go get your father," I said.

Stephanie rushed into the kitchen where Danny was cleaning.

"Stephanie just told me what happened," Danny cried rushing into the living room.

"Joey and Jessie are at Alane Memorial Hospital," I replied, grabbing my coat.

"Okay…you girls keep an eye on Haley," Danny said.

Stephanie, Danny and I rushed to the hospital.

JOEY.

I was pacing the waiting room. I was close to breaking down.

Danny, Becky and Stephanie arrived at the hospital. Becky rushed over to me.

"Oh my God," Becky said, throwing her arms around me and hugging me.

Danny hugged me next, then Stephanie hugged me.

Stephanie kept her arms around me. I kept my hands on her shoulders.

"It's my fault," I replied. "Mike and I got into a fight."

"It's not your fault, Joey," Danny replied.

"God look at you," Becky said, gently touching my bruised jaw and cut lip.

"I don't care about me…I'm worried about Emma," I said.

I glanced down at Stephanie.

"Who's keeping an eye on Haley?"

"D.J. and Michelle," Stephanie replied.

I nodded.

"Did the doctors come in yet?" Becky asked, looking pale and sick.

"Not yet. The last I heard was that she was out cold for 3 hours. It's been 4 hours now," Jessie replied gravely.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room.

We immediately turned to her.

"How is she?" I demanded.

"She's a little groggy, but I have to warn you…"

"Is she okay?" I asked, cutting the doctor off.

"Yes,"

"Can we see her?" Jessie asked.

"Sure. Follow me,"

The doctor led us into a private section of the ER.

Emma woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Danny asked, softly.

"Okay," Emma said, frowning. "But who are you?"


	10. NAYERT10

NAYERT

Chapter Ten-I'll Remember

We looked at each other.

I turned to the doctor.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to tell you. She's going to have memory loss. We don't know how long it will last,"

"Exactly what happened to Michelle," Jessie replied, looking solemn.

We exchanged looked. This was killing me to see her like this.

"Will her memory come back?" Becky asked swallowing.

"We don't know. It could be temporary," the doctor said softly.

"Man," I moaned angrily.

"When can she leave?" Jessie asked.

"She can leave now. There's nothing internally wrong," the doctor replied as she patted my on the shoulder before leaving.

"No…nothing internally…she just forgot everyone that loves her," I muttered bitterly.

"Joey, she could've been killed," Jessie said.

"And this is any better?" I argued.

"Joey…she's alive…okay? That's the most important thing," Jessie replied.

I angrily folded my arms over my chest.

"Listen, I'll help her get dressed. I'll meet you three outside," Becky replied, as she gently ushered me, Danny and Jessie out of the ER. She and Stephanie stayed behind to help Emma get dressed.

BECKY.

Stephanie and I helped Emma get ready.

"Thank you," Emma said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Becky and this is Stephanie," I replied, forcing the tears not to show.

It was bothering me deeply to see my sister like this.

"Are we related?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"We're sisters," I replied as we helped Emma out of the ER. 

I could see Joey wanted to badly to grab her and just hug her, but he was biting his lip. Danny and Jessie looked just as upset and sick.

"Really? Cool," Emma replied.

That stung.

We helped Emma home.

EMMA.

The nice people helped me into a car and then drove me to a house. The woman named Becky was apparently my sister. But I didn't know who the three men were, one of whom was really handsome. As soon as we entered the front door to the house, there were three girls. 

"Aunt Emma!" one of them cried and rushed over to hug me.

I looked at the woman named Becky with a curious expression on my face.

Becky coughed.

"Um, Michelle? Sit down. I think you all should know what's going on here,"

The third girl came rushing toward me.

"Mommy!"

I froze.

"Why did she just call me 'Mommy'?" 

"Because that's your daughter," one of the guys replied beside me.

"My daughter?" I asked, curiously.

The second man brushed past me and headed upstairs.

"Jess, go talk to him," The woman named Becky said to the first man.

He headed off after the man that flew up the stairs.

"Who are those men?" I asked, as the woman gently sat me down on the couch.

"Well, the one with the black hair is my husband, Jessie Katsopolis, and then there's Danny Tanner and Joey Gladstone…your husband," she replied.

"My husband?"

"OK…girls…listen, Aunt Emma hit her head remember?" the woman named Becky said to the four girls. The girl that was with me at the hospital sat down beside me.

Three of the girls nodded.

"Well she doesn't remember who any of us are,"

STEPHANIE.

I looked at Aunt Emma. She was looking at us like she saw us for the first time. It was really hard…the same way it was hard when Michelle hit her head when she fell off the horse.

"You're going to have to keep introducing yourselves to her," Becky went on.

Joey had fled upstairs. I knew how badly this was bothering him and the rest of the family.

"I'm Stephanie Tanner," I said.

Emma looked at me and smiled.

"I'm D.J.,"

"I'm Michelle,"

"Danny,"

"Becky,"

Emma looked at all of us nodding.

Just then, Uncle Jessie and Joey came back down.

"And they are?" Emma asked.

"I'm Jessie Katsopolis," 

"Joey Gladstone," Joey muttered.

Emma grinned.

"Nice to meet you all. Is there some place I can lye down?"

"Yeah," Uncle Jessie said. "Follow me."

Emma got up and followed Uncle Jessie upstairs.

Joey came and sat down in Emma's seat.

"I know how hard this is for you," Becky said, putting an arm around Joey.

"I can' t believe that jerk didn't just leave her alone!" Joey growled.

"I know…but he'll probably get life in prison now," Danny replied.

"He'd better," Joey said, vehemently.

He got up and went into the kitchen.

I looked around before I followed him into the kitchen.

Joey was getting a glass of juice. I climbed into one of the stools in front of the island in the kitchen.

"Hey, want some?" Joey asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

Joey got a second glass and filled it with juice. He handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

I took a sip.

"Why did Mike show up at the studio?" I asked.

"Because I made her sing on the radio…had I not, he might not have been listening and not known where she was," Joey muttered angrily banging the glass on the table.

"Joey, you can't blame yourself. It was Mike's fault…this whole thing is his fault!" I said, softly.

Joey was just staring at the counter.

I could see he was about to break down.

I slid off the stool and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh, Steph…what if her memory never comes back?" Joey sobbed.

"We can't think like that," I said softly squeezing Joey even more. "She'll be just fine."

Just then, the swinging door to the kitchen opened and Becky, Danny, Michelle, D.J., Haley and Uncle Jessie came in. They all hugged Joey too.

Joey picked up Haley and hugged her tightly.

"Is mommy okay?" Haley asked.

"She's not feeling well," Joey replied.

"When will she be okay?" Haley asked.

"In a few days," Danny replied, playfully tickling Haley. 

Haley giggled.

"Where's Emma lying down?" Joey asked Uncle Jessie.

"Your room," Uncle Jessie replied.

Joey nodded.

"Michelle? Why don't you call Emma down when dinner's ready?" Dad asked.

"You got it," Michelle grinned.

Around dinnertime, Michelle went upstairs to get Emma. Emma came down and smiled.

"Hello, everyone," she said.

"Hello," we all chorused.

"Would you like some meatloaf?" Dad asked Emma.

"Sure…you are?" Emma replied.

"Danny," Dad answered.

Emma nodded and Dad put 2 pieces of meatloaf onto her plate.

"Would you like some mashed potatoes?" I asked, passing her the bowl.

"Yes please….and you?"

"Stephanie,"

Dad scooped a generous amount of mashed spuds onto her plate.

Emma reached for her glass of soda, but her hand slipped and it fell onto the floor and shattered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Emma cried, frantically trying to scoop up the pieces.

"Don't worry," Dad said, as he got the broom and began sweeping it up.

"You'll cut yourself," Joey said.

Emma put down the pieces and turned to Joey.

"Hey. You're a cutie! What's your name?"

"Joey," 

Emma grinned at him.

"I have a daughter right?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Joey replied.

"With whom did I have her with?"

"Me," Joey said.

"Wow! Alright!"

Joey looked like he was punched in the stomach.

We began eating dinner. There was silence as we ate.

After that, we headed into the living room to watch TV. Michelle put on a tape. Oddly, she had recorded Emma singing when she was on "Ranger Joe".

"Who's singing? She's really good!" Emma said.

"That's you," Uncle Jessie said.

"Really?" Emma said, shocked.

"Yeah, you sing great," Michelle said, as she hugged Emma. "I'm Michelle."

Emma hugged Michelle and smiled at her.

"I'm going to head to bed. Do I sleep in the same bed where I was?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Joey said.

"Cool. I'll see you all tomorrow," Emma said, as she headed upstairs.

Michelle gave Joey a hug before she too, decided to head upstairs to bed.

I gave Joey a hug and kiss too.

We all headed upstairs to bed. Joey decided to sleep on the couch. Comet was curled up on the floor in front of the couch.

2 WEEKS LATER.

Emma and D.J. were sitting at the kitchen table doing their nails. Joey was making breakfast. Michelle, and Aunt Becky were sitting at the table reading also. I was sitting at the counter writing. Haley was in the living room watching cartoons with Danny.

Suddenly, Emma turned to Aunt Becky.

"Becky? I'm glad we're sisters,"

Becky nearly dropped her book on the table.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'm glad we're sisters," Emma said, grinning.

Becky let out a sob and got up, throwing her arm around Emma, pulling her into a tight hug.

Joey came over.

"And who's this?" Becky asked, sobbing happily as she gestured to Joey.

Emma frowned for a moment, before she replied.

"Joey. My husband,"

Joey threw his arms around her next and hugged her tightly. He held her for a long time.

"Guys! She's back!" I cried happily.

Danny and Haley came hurrying into the kitchen.

"Mommy?" Haley cried.

Emma nodded and held out her arms once Joey released her from his embrace.

"Thank God!" Becky cried relieved.

"It's good to have you back," Jessie replied.

"Where'd I go?" Emma asked.

"Mike shoved you and you hit your head. You lost your memory for two weeks," Joey said, keeping his arm around her.

"Oh my God," Emma said, looking shocked and pale.

"But he was arrested and he's not getting out again," Danny replied.

"That's good," Emma said.

EMMA.

Joey kept his arm around me. I had my arm wrapped around his waist as well.

Michelle hugged me, then Stephanie, D.J., Becky and Jessie.

"I say this calls for another celebration!" Becky cried.

We cheered.

I pulled D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Haley and Becky aside.

"Let's do a surprise for your Dad, Uncle Jessie and Joey," I suggested eagerly.

"Sure! You mean like what we did for Stephanie?" D.J. asked.

"Exactly. I know a routine to Pat Benatar's _Invincible_," I said. "I just remembered it beside the routine to the Christmas song."

"Cool. Show us," Stephanie said.

I began showing them the routine. First, Stephanie began following me precisely…then D.J. and Michelle…last Haley. All of us managed to nail the routine. It was great!

Once the boys came down, we ushered them into the living room. Stephanie went and got her boombox. She put the boombox onto the coffee table. We went upstairs to change. I had them dress in a long white shirt, socks and sunglasses…like Tom Cruise had worn.

"Hit play, boys!" Becky called.

We heard the music playing. We all skidded into the living room. Jessie was trying not to laugh, Joey was watching us intently and Danny was moving with the music. We began doing the routine. None of us was missing a beat.

Surprisingly, when the time came for us to do a split in sync, everyone managed to do it.

Jessie cringed when we did it, but he was grinning broadly.

We continued the routine. We all spun in a circle and began moving our fists up and down.

Danny, Joey and Jessie were now moving with the music.

Once that song was over, it switched to Haley Duff's _Girl in a Band._ We all began making our own moves to that. Stephanie was using some of her moves she learned from the dance school. Becky told me that she was in a recital and did these moves to the song "Motown Philly". I followed her. D.J., Michelle and Haley were doing their own moves.

It was great.

Then, we pulled Joey, Danny and Jessie into the moves.

Joey and I danced together. Danny and Stephanie danced, Jessie and Becky danced together too. D.J. and Haley were dancing to the music with each other.

We were having a blast.

It felt good to know who my family was again. That was scary not remembering people who loved me and I loved them more than life.

Life was great. We received word that Mike was definitely getting life in prison with no parole. He was in there for good.

Joey and I hugged when we danced. I was lucky to have found him when I did. I was lucky to be apart of this family.

THE END.

End music: *Haley Duff-Girl in A Band 

*Hilary Duff-What Dreams are made Of

Pat Benatar-Invincible.

*Taken from the Disney Soundtrack-The Lizzie McGuire Movie


End file.
